


Remember

by Shut_Up_Meg



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_Up_Meg/pseuds/Shut_Up_Meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've woke up being restrained by two strange men, you don't know who they are or why you're there and all you want is too escape. And yet they know your name and there is something about them that rings a bell but why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heads up this is a really sad story. I have just re read it and it has a super sad ending and so I am sorry about that.<br/>Update - I am writing an alternative ending for this fic. Both ending will be posted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a Dark room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to all this and this is the first ever fic I have posted. Comments are greatly received and anyway to improve is as well. Sorry the first chapter is quite short I will add more soon.

Arms encase you and you try to fight them. It’s hard. You look down and see thick forearms with veins popping out while they restrain you. You lean down and sink your teeth into the flesh. The sudden taste of iron on your tongue lets you know that you’ve drawn blood. 

“Damn it (y/n).” The arms let go for a fraction of a second but that’s long enough and you seize the opportunity to sprint forward. You spin so you’re back faces the wall and you glare at the two men stood in front of you. They’re both tall and blonde. The one is nearly 7 foot tall with shoulder length blonde hair, dressed in a white t-shirt and some grey tracksuit bottoms.

The other has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He’s also in a white t-shirt and some brown trousers. He’s examining his forearm which has some nice teeth shaped holes in it that are leaking blood. So he’s the one you bit you think to yourself. A smile victory smirk creeps across your face at the thought of that.  
“JARVIS get Fury in here now,” the one whose is bleeding shouts. “Certainly, Mr. Rodgers” a faceless British voice replies.  
You look around for a door to escape and notice that the only one is behind the 7 foot tall guy. “Thor keep the door blocked she’s violent.” So the tall one in Thor and small one is ‘Something Rodgers’.

These names resonate with you but you can’t tell why and there’s a dull ache at the back of your head.

“(Y/n) it’s me Steve,” the shorter one steps closer to you, and you growl a low primal growl coming from your chest. He takes a step backwards and Thor warns Steve not to get to close to you. You take a chance and charge at the smaller one. You grab him round the waist and topple him to the ground and you pin him there. You see red while Steven struggles underneath you trying to break out of your grip. Just as your fist is about to connect with his face a sharp scratch enters your arm. You look around to find why, but your eyelids are suddenly very heavy and you find yourself falling into darkness.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken in a medical room and meet the rest of the team. Oh and you find out a big secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting chapter two nearly straight after posting the first one but I got really excited hahaha. I quite like where this story is going but please leave feedback as I'm new to this. (Also, this one is a bit longer too.)

You feel yourself slowly coming round and the first thing you see is the fluorescent lights that line the ceiling. You then realises you can hear the soft beeping of a heart monitor. You try to sit up to find your feet and wrists have been restrained. This annoys you, and you fight against the harsh straps.   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down (y/n). Your safe here, no one wants to hurt you.” It’s a soft voice speaking to you but you can’t see where it’s coming from, and you have never liked being approached without being able to defend yourself.   
A man appears at your side. He’s wearing glasses and is starting to grey. He looks shy and kind and you feel at easy when he starts to talk.  
“How do you know my name?” You ask quietly.  
“What do you remember?” The man asks you.   
“That doesn’t answer my question,” you reply, “I need to speak to my sergeant. I need to leave. WHERE EVEN AM I?”  
The man suddenly looks concerned and takes a step backwards at your sudden outburst. “(Y/n) I am Bruce Banner. You are at the Avengers tower. You haven’t been in the army in nearly two years. What is the last thing you remember?” He informs you of these facts as he unties you from the bed and helps you to sit up. Your head spins when you do and you have to briefly lean on him for support.  
“I was fighting out in Iran. And there was a girl. She was going to be shot, so I dived in front of her and took the bullet. It ripped through my chest and I knew that I didn’t have long but suddenly I was being lifted up by a man and we ran I passed out before I knew what had happened.”

A man enters as you share your last memories. He has short hair and is dressed all in black. “(y/n) you’re awake again! How you feeling he approaches you and you feel instantly threatened. Your shoulders tense and you growl at him.

“Clint I wouldn’t get to close. (Y/n) its fine. This is Clint Barton, Hawkeye, He’s nice you two are good friends.”

You look at Clint and see he has followed the doctor’s advice and stopped coming closer to you. “I’m sorry,” you say to him, “I don’t seem to remember much can someone please fill me in?”

“Come on let’s call a meeting and sort this out,” Clint suggests. Bruce helps you sit up and eventually stand. You stumble a bit but soon find your feet and you follow Clint and Bruce out of the medical centre. 

You all walk in silence down a long corridor stopping at the end. Clint pushes open a door and you walk into a room filled with a large table surrounded by chairs. It’s empty and cool and quite. You sit in one of the chairs and the men each sit either side of you. 

Once everyone has filed in and taken their seats, Clint introduces you to everyone. There’s the two men who had held you in that room earlier, they are introduced to you as Thor and Steve. Steve, gives you a soft smile but doesn’t say anything. Thor however, booms you a greeting and you cower away slightly gripping at the arm rests of the chair.   
Sat next to Thor is a petite woman with flame red hair. She is sat in a black all in one skin tight suit. She is introduced as Natasha but as soon as Bruce even says her name she scoffs. “(Y/n) always calls me Tash, so please let me inform you that you can call me Tash.”

The final person at the table is a man. He’s wearing sunglasses even though you are all inside and it is raining outside. He is introduced as Tony Stark and you are told he own the tower.

“Guys,” you begin “I’m really sorry, but I don’t seem to remember anything or anyone only half an hour ago I thought I was still in the army. I I I …” You feel the tears start to dribble down your cheeks and before you know it Steve is hugging you tightly while you cry. 

“It’s ok , it’s ok,” he murmurs into your ear and eventually the tears stop. You look up into pitiful looks from everyone around the table. A hushed silence fills the room and is only broken by Bruce. 

“I think that what has happened is that HYDRA have wiped (y/n)’s memory when they abducted her from the army. As we now they successfully turned her into a mutant…”  
“Wait WHAT?!” You shout, cutting Bruce off mid-sentence. “Since When?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic breaks out in the conference suite and you learn the horrible truth

Everyone scoots backwards as you get angry. “WHAT THE HELL!” You scream, “What do you mean I am a mutant. I am not a mutant! I am a normal human being.”

Tasha stands up and places her hand over a gun attached to her hip. Everyone shares worried looks and people start to edge towards the door. 

“(Y/n) look at me. Look at me!” It’s Tony. He has walked over and placed his hands on your shoulders. You can see to your right that Bruce is being ushered out of the room by 

Natasha who now has her gun trained on you. Tony gets you to breath slowly and finally gets you to sit back in your chair. Everyone has left the room apart from Thor Natasha and Tony.

Natasha sits opposite you and begins to explain everything. It turns out that you were in the army and that you were abducted by HYDRA, she adds that you were abducted moments after saving a child’s life. You realise that this is the only memory you have. Natasha goes on to explain that HYDRA had learnt that you were a very talented sniper and that you could take down most people in hand to hand combat. This surprised you, you only had a slight frame and you didn’t look like the physical fighting type. You were told that HYDRA wanted to exploit these skills and so they took you and wiped you mind of any memories that you had outside the army. This included anything from childhood to when you had fought with the avengers in the battle of New York. You shudder in your seat at the thought of someone messing with your memory and you shed a tear for the thought that you will never remember your parents.

Natasha carries on. HYDRA didn’t want just another soldier, they wanted a thing they could train and use to destroy. They tried to imitate the thing that Bruce Banner did to turn him into the Hulk. They didn’t quite succeed though and, (and this was the hardest part for you to swallow) they had turned you into a wolf. You weren’t just any wolf though you were the size of a bear!

Natasha told you that you were similar to Banner in the way that when you get angry you turn into the beast. This is worse in the tower though because you go for blood and you can smell it. That explains the growling and the strength you had to pin Steve to the floor earlier.  
Clint pipes up and tells you that he was the one that had found the base HYDRA were hiding you at. He says when they broke in they all thought you were dead. You sit with your jaw hanging low, unable to speak or say a single word. The guys agree to leave you alone in the conference suite to think over all the information you have just been told. They silently walk out together Tony giving you a pitying look as he shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok That's it for tonight hahaha. Three chapters in one night don't expect that everyday!! The next few chapters will probs be some fluff and caring stuff and it will likely be filler


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour Time

This was too much for you to take in. You are a mutant and a danger to everyone around you. You can’t remember your past, your family, anything. The Avengers all know you and seem to think you’re all friends. You begin to cry softly, you only want a friendly face to come and tell you that everything will be ok but, you can’t even remember a face of someone like that. You bury your head in your arms and press your forehead against the cool glass of the table.  
You don’t hear the timid knock of the door or the footsteps on the floor, so when the cup is placed on the table you jump. You look up to see Bruce sitting across from you holding his own steaming cup. “Earl Grey,” is all Bruce says. You wipe your tears with your sleeve and nod a thanks to Bruce. You expect him to get up and leave but he stays glued to his seat.

“I understand you know,” he says “about the mutant thing that is.” Of course, you think to yourself, Banner has ‘the other guy’ to deal with just like you do. You realise that you could have a friend in Bruce. “Thanks,” you murmur and sip your tea. “I thought that someone should come in and check you were ok, I thought you also might need showing around. Wanna do the tour now?” You nod eagerly. You both pick up your mugs of the table (that have left small water stains and walk out together.  
You and Bruce wander round the large tower. You visit the kitchen, the lounge, and you get pointed to where everyone’s rooms are. The gym is huge and filled with loads of expensive equipment. “I’ll come in back in here later you think to yourself.”

“JARVIS to my lab please.” You learn that JARVIS is the personal assistant to the whole tower. He keeps everything running smoothly and apparently he knows more about you than you do. 

When the doors open, you and Banner step into a giant, sparkling lab, filled with more expensive equipment. “Boys toys,” you smirk. “Yeah, this is where I come to chill out. It’s also where we Tony comes to irritate me.” This doesn’t surprise you Tony seems like a bit of an idiot. “So,” he says, “have you thought of a nickname yet? I mean we can’t both have ‘the other guy’. “You laugh, it was nice of Bruce to lighten the mood. “I was thinking ‘fluffy’. You know because my guy has a little more hair.” You both crack up the thought of this and agree that, that is your new alter ego name. 

After an hour of Bruce showing you all his fun gadgets he offers to show you your room. You politely decline opting to find it yourself. You get the elevator up two floors, to where all the bedrooms are (apart from Hawkeyes. He sleeps in the rafters.) And walk to the one with your door. You push it open and head straight for the shower. Letting the water wash away the stresses of your first day in the tower, you try to think of some memories, but it’s no use.   
You stumble out of the shower. Throwing on some soft pyjamas you fall into bed. Instantly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I warned this is filler (But I hope it's good filler). There's an exciting chapter coming up next! I've just got to finish it.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare about your final memories. Luckily Steve comes to your rescue.

_Gun fire rains all around you. You leap up from behind an over turned car and take down three soldiers in quick succession you duck back down and see your best friend Dan sat next to you. “Bloody hell (y/n) that was impressive!” You chuckle this is nothing new, you weren’t called the assassin for nothing._

_You jump out from behind the car and charge towards a wall to duck behind a snipe from. You arrive at the wall and peer around for a sign of attack. What happens next happens in slow motion. You think you’ve got them all but you couldn’t have been more wrong. A little girl wanders into the town center, she can’t be more seven years old and she’s just walked into a war zone. You suddenly see a man pop up from behind a wall of sandbags. You run out from your hiding space. You know you don’t have long and throwing your gun to the floor you dive in front of the little girl. You feel the force throw you backwards to the ground the girl has run and you pray that she is safe._

_You feel pain in more place than one. Your hand rushes to your chest and your hands come back red and damp. You know you don’t how long you’ve got and thoughts rush back to your parents, friends and life back home. A single tear falls to your cheek and then to the hard mud of the ground beneath you. You try to call out but your voice has gone hoarse._

_Suddenly a man’s face is looming in front of you. You try to scream but he grabs you._

You wake up in a cold sweat, shaking and crying. You reach for the light switch and got to scream again. There’s someone stood in your room. Your fists fly up but your too tired and scared to fight and you know in the back of your mind that if anyone attacked you right now, there wouldn’t be much chance of you defending yourself. You go to scream again. It’s all you can think to do scream and pray that someone comes to your rescue.

“(Y/n) it’s me, its Steve stop screaming and please put your fists down.” Steve flicks a switch and the room fills with light. You see the super soldier standing at the foot of the bed. “May I?” He asks, gesturing towards the bed. You nod glad to have to company. He sits down and you scoot over to him and he puts his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into a tight hug.

“Nightmare?” You nod and he rocks you slightly. “I used to have a lot of those, when I was first woke up. I had a lot of flashbacks to the war. I know it’s horrible but you shouldn’t leave it all inside, I’m always here if you need to talk to me.” He stands up and stretches and starts for the door.

“Steve?” you whisper.

“Do you want me to stay?” he asks quietly and you nod. He chuckles and walks back to the bed and climbs on top. You burrow into him for a hug and he holds you. You curl up into the foetal position and close your ideas. You listen to Steve’s heart beat and begin to count it and slowly you drift back to sleep.

You only had one more nightmare that night but, Steve kept his promise and stayed with you all night. He was there to put your mind at ease and to lull you back to sleep, and for that you will be forever grateful. You are finally starting to feel at home in the tower and you have made friends with at least two of the avengers, even if they were already your friends before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice bit of filler. I fill that it was needed so that the characters can develop. I might bring some of the other avengers in into the next few chapters.


	6. Pops of Tart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine. She knows who she is and I just want to stay thanks for the uplifting comments about this little story of mine it really means a lot. So thanks for that. Also, sorry about the more filler.

You wake up with your legs intertwined with the super soldiers. You untangle yourself from the sheets and get out and stretch. You are finally starting to feel at ease within the tower now and by god does it feel good. You wander over to the window and pull back the curtains, your breath is taken away by the sight of the New York skyline bathed in a soft rosy sunrise.

“Come on Capsicle. Wakey wakey rise and shine.” You chuckle to yourself, Tony had taught you that nickname and you were prepared to rinse it as much as you could.

A soft groan comes from the lump of captain lay on the bed. He rolls over and faces you, propping himself up on his shoulder. “Morning. How you feeling now?” A slight look of concern creeps across his eyes but rubbing at them seems to make it disappear.

“Bit better thanks. I don’t know what happened last night, I guess it just got a bit worked up over everything that happened yesterday.”

“It’s understandable, I was the same for ages. The nightmares are hard but I’m always here and so are the others.” Your conversation is interrupted by JARVIS.

“I don’t mean to alarm anyone,” the faceless AI begins, “but Thor is currently in the kitchen and I fear for the safety of the toaster.”

Steve chuckles to himself. “Come on,” he says “We’d better go and see what’s going on.”

Even down the corridor you can hear Thor’s booming voice echoing from the kitchen. “I just want some pops of tart,” he bellows. “Pop tarts,” Steve explains, “he loves them.”

You walk into the kitchen to see Thor bashing the toaster into wall. “Woah big guy, putting a dent into it isn’t going to help,” you say removing the toaster from the gods grip. “The contraption is broken (y/n). All I want is some pop of tarts and I simply can’t”

A bright and sparky Bruce breezes into the kitchen, in one hand is a toolbox. Behind him a bed headed Tony comes stumbling in behind him. “I heard the message of JARVIS and went straight to the big guy. This isn’t the first time that this has happened,” he turns to Thor, “look I know you’re a god and all but I haven’t got toasters coming out of my ears. This has got to stop.”

Realizing this isn’t the first time that this has happened you burst into laughter. It starts with you and spreads through to everybody until everyone in the room is on the verge of tears from laughing too hard. Suddenly there’s a tapping from behind you. You spin around grab his wrist flip him and pin him to the floor. Arms rip at your shoulders and yank you off and the man scoots backwards before standing up.

“Clint you’re an idiot.” It’s Natasha walking through the door to the kitchen. You look at the man across the room. Clint looks shaken but is overall ok. “Clint I’m sorry I…” But you’re interrupted by Natasha. “No (y/n) it’s not your fault. Clint you’re an idiot. Apologise. Now!”

Clint shuffles forward with his head bent low. “Look(Y/n) I’m sorry I Like to crawl around in the vents, I, I forgot that you don’t like people creeping up behind you, I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” You punch him lightly in the shoulder. “Look it’s fine, I’m glad I didn’t hurt you too much.”

“Come on guys breakfast time!” Tony shouts to break the ice. “Who wants to try by amazing blueberry French toast?” Everyone nods their heads *though Thor still want his Pop Tarts too.)

Everyone is sat around the table together, munching on the French toast that you had whipped up for them. Thor has already eaten six servings and with one more down the hatch he turns to face everyone. “Alright everyone what’s your plans for the day?”


	7. Chapter 7

A fist flies at your face and you grab it and twist the owners arm around. As its Natasha you let go without hurting her. She promised you an intense training session and you knew now that she delivered on her promises. You drop her arm and wipe away a bead of sweat on your forehead. “Time for a break?” you practically plead. Natasha laughs to herself. “Of course not,” she replies and you groan. With one quick wolf whistle, Hawkeye sweeps down from his nest and stands with his bow carefully placed under your neck.

“Say one thing and I pull the bow back,” he threatens, he can’t act though and let’s go of you laughing. Natasha sets up a target board and pulls on your arm forcing you to stand in front of it. “Natasha are you kiddi-,” but your sentence is cut off as an arrow flies towards your face. Without even having to think about it you grab it and throw it on the ground. “Come on birdman,” you taunt Clint, “you can do better than that.”

Two more arrows come hurtling towards you. You duck and laugh because Clint’s face tells you he’s getting annoyed.

No matter how hard Clint tries he can just not hit you with an arrow. After 20 minutes he gives up and throws the bow to the ground. “I give up!” He declares and storms out of the room to taunts from you and Natasha. “

“I think we can call it for today, Fury wants to meet you.”

“Fury?” It was a new person for you to meet and to be honest you hadn’t quite got ‘Fluffy’ under control yet. And the name Fury wasn’t exactly filling you with confidence.

“He’s the director (y/n), he knows all about you he even knows about ‘Fluffy’ he won’t do anything to set you off. Look it’s a meeting you’ve got to go to.” All you can do is reply with a groan. Natasha flashes a smile, “look he’ll be here in twenty minutes so I suggest you head up to your room, shower and get changed.” She heads off towards the door, “I wouldn’t keep him waiting if I were you.” And with that she leaves you in the silence of the gym.

You head to your room to get changed. After a quick shower and a change of clothes JARVIS informs you that Nick Fury has arrived and you head to the conference suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know that this chapter is a lot shorter than normal and I'm sorry, but in lighter news I reckon that another chapter will be coming tonight so keep your eyes peeled. What's Fury going to tell you that's the real question.


	8. Time for a chill out

You really don’t want to go in but bite the bullet and knock on the door. “Enter.” It’s a voice that scares you slightly, deep and assertive, it makes you want to enter even less but for some reason your hand reaches for the door knob and your eyes fall on Mr. Fury.

He stands and gestures for you to take a seat, you follow the suggestion as if it was an order. You glance around the room, and see that you are not alone at the head of the table, sat next to Fury, is Bruce. He gives you a warm smile and a nod. As soon as you are in your seat Fury begins his talk almost as if this was a planned speech

“(Y/n) I have been informed that you already know your story and how you came to be at the tower. I have also been told that you have had your memory wiped.” You wince slightly at this thought as it stills hurts to be remind of what HYDRA had stolen from you. Bruce notices and there is a sympathetic look in his eyes. Fury continues. “I know more about you than you probably know about yourself. I think it’s important that we first confirm whether you would like to officially join the Avenger’s initiative. Well?” Two pairs of expectant eyes fall upon you. You squirm in your seat and after what feels like a century you nod.

“Excellent,” Fury exclaims clapping his hands, “welcome aboard agent. You will need some help to control your temper of course as we can’t have you freaking out and changing every five seconds. Bruce here will help you, as you can see he’s mastered it pretty much.” Bruce nods. “Right well, now that’s sorted I’ve got to head off. This place doesn’t run itself you know.” Fury shakes your hand and sweeps out of the room, leaving just you and Banner.

Bruce gets up and walks the length of the table to you. “Shall we go and learn to tame the beast?” He extends a hand and helps you up. You both walk to the lab in comfortable silence.

“Alright let’s learn some relaxation techniques.” You’ve been hooked up to a heart rate monitor and you are sat on the floor opposite Brue. “JARVIS can you start recording (y/n)’s vital signs please.”

“Right away sir.”

“Right the first things first let’s learn some techniques to calm yourself in situations when the other guy can’t show. Trust me I use these daily with Tony around.” You giggle, you really understood where Bruce was coming from with this, Tony had been trying to the furry beast to show himself all day yesterday and there were a few times that you were worried that ‘Fluffy’ was going to show.

The first technique you learn about is a simple breathing exercises. “This one is pretty simple isn’t it?” You nod you’re feeling calmer already. “Sir I have noticed a drop in (y/n)’s heart rate. Should I call for assistance?”

“No it’s fine JARVIS its fine thanks, I was actually aiming for that to happen.” He smiles, “You’re doing really well. Breathing exercise are really good for day to day issues, such as, arguments with strangers and Tony winding you up.”

You nod still focusing on your breathing.

“Ok, next up is a technique that I use for when I start to see green.” This clever play on words makes laugh and it’s a lovely feeling.

Bruce shows you some stretching activities and his relaxing music playlist all over a relaxing cup of camomile tea (“it’s the most relaxing brand” he informs you.) “Maybe I should just come up here every time anger starts to take over.” “Well you’d be welcome anytime,”

Once the tea and playlist have both been finished, Bruce tells you that he wants to practice what will happen when you go out on missions and you needed to calm back down. “Natasha is the only one who seems to be brave enough to perform the lullabies,” he tells you. “Brave or stupid,” you retort.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be an exciting chapter coming up next.


	9. Chapter 9

“YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR TINY LITTLE MIND?!?!” Bruce had pulled you into an empty hall, much like the gym and suggested that someone came in to wind you up to the point that ‘fluffy’ would make an appearance. You thought he’d gone insane.

“We need to learn how you react to the lullaby. I’ll call Black Widow in here and we’ll see how it goes.”

“Yeah and what if Tasha gets squished like a little bug on the floor and I go completely insane and I ravage the tower?”

“Excuse me I would not squished like a bug, give me some credit please.” Neither of you had noticed Natasha had entered the room. You spin round.

“Tash you might as well leave because I refuse. I mean seriously have you two lost your minds? What would you do if I didn’t respond well to the lullaby?” Bruce pulls a large needle out of his trouser pocket. You didn’t need to be told what was in it. “Enough to sedate three horses,” Bruce explains. Your jaw falls open at the thought of that going inside of you. Any anger that was inside of you turns to dread. Natasha sees the look in your eyes and quickly jumps in.

“Yeah, but, we won’t even need any of that because the lullaby will work.”

“Ok fine,” you agree caving under the pressure, “but promise me Tash if I get too much you take that gun and you shoot me with it.

“I promise,” she says reluctantly.

“JARVIS can you get Tony to suit up please and join us?”

“Certainly ma’am. Any particular suit?”

“Yeah I’m thinking the hulk buster would be a good one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied this chapter wasn't as exciting as I had suggested but, the next one will be I promise. Also, this chapter is really short but it was needed for build up for all the excitement coming in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an exciting little chapter that I am rather proud of.

“Are you really going to let me do this?” Tony asked for the billionth time.

“Yes, for once I am going to let you irritate me until I nearly explode.”

“Let’s do this.” He lowers his helmet down so that he completely kitted out in the Hulk buster suit. You weren’t so sure about the buster bit of that name but went along with it. You see, out of the corner of your eye, Bruce lock the doors. “Steel enforced, don’t worry you won’t be able to knock them down.” And with that Natasha yanks him over to the corner of the room, just out of harms way.

“Let’s do this wolfy.”

“You’re on tin man.”

Iron Man pushes you by the shoulders, repeatedly, every time you stumble backwards a bit. He keeps this up until you’re trapped in a corner with your back against the wall. With one quick jab to the stomach you double over. “You’re a s**t soldier. You’ll never amount to anything. You’ll never have anyone love you in your life. Everyone hates you. You killed so many people!”

These insults were really starting to get to you, and every time he would say one he would get closer and closer into your face, making you feel threatened and scared. You could feel the back of head start to throb again and the anger bubbles upwards until it is almost overflowing.

The final insult comes with a jab at the stomach again but, this time you catch it and squeeze with your fist. A low growl comes from the pit of your stomach and it send vibrations through the floor. Then comes as a snarl.

You can feel it taking over, shivers tingle down your spine and your shoulders suddenly hunch forward. You don’t hear it but this is the point that Bruce suggest the Tony moves away and he flies over to protect them.

You fall to your knees and then it begins.

Hair starts to shoot out of your body and your hands and feet turn to claws. Then you smell it. That sharp smell of iron. It’s intoxicating and it draws you towards it. You can hear the hearts of the two humans stood in the corner and you slowly slink forwards towards your prey. Your teeth bared and ears pinned backwards you prepare to kill.

“Would now be a good time to try the lullaby?” Natasha suggests. Banner can only nod and slowly Natasha edges forward.

Your prey is creeping up towards you and you freeze, teeth bared.

“Hey big guy, the suns getting real low,” Natasha is talking to you but all you can hear is her heart beat and you can smell her blood. It’s sweet, she should really cut back on the sugar. She raises her left hand and creeps even closer to you.

“Come on (y/n), calm down it’s time for a little sleep.” She edges even closer to you, both hands now in the air. You seize the opportunity and luge forwards. In one quick swoop you pin your prey to the floor.

A blood curdling scream comes from the tiny piece of flesh below you as your bare your teeth, drool dripping down from your chin. “BRUCE!” Your prey is squirming and it irritates you she’s trying to grab at your paw. “BRUCE, TONY! She’s too heavy I can’t get her off me. A little help would be great right now guys.”

“On my way,” replies a robotic voice, “time for a nap (y/n).”  Suddenly you’re being shot at, you drop your prey, turn and leap for the robot, it flies out of your reach and you growl and snap at it.

“Now would probably be a good time for you to move Widow.” You’re still trying to reach the robot and you’ve completely forgotten about the escaping prey. “Bruce, throw me the sedative. NOW!” Bruce throws the needle to Natasha and she catches it in one hand. She pulls the cap of with her mouth and edges towards you. “Tony, I’m going to need you to keep this whole situation occupied I’m gonna sneak up behind and –“ She doesn’t get to finish her sentence, you’ve grown bored with the robot, you can’t hear its heart beat and you can’t smell it’s blood. The sweet smell of blood has returned and it’s behind you. You don’t waste time with stalking with one quick swipe you catch the push the scrap of women to the ground. “F**k!” You go to walk forward and finish your meal there’s a dull thud around the back of your head and sharp scratch in the bottom of your neck. Everything goes heavy and then black.


	11. Chapter 11

You wake in the medical room. You feel sick and the room is spinning. You’ve been restrained but this time there’s a belt around your middle too. “Oh, you’re awake, allow me to get the doctor.” You can tell its Thor and he leaves the door open so you can hear him bellowing for Banner. He comes back into the room and stands over you.

“How are you feeling?”

“Groggy,” is all you can reply with and Thor gives you a sympathetic look. It’s only your second day in the tower and you’ve already been restrained twice. This was surely a new record in this place. “Where’s Banner?”

“Right here.” He’s face appears next to Thor’s and above yours. “How you feeling?”

“How do you think?” He smirks, “yeah the whole testing of the lullaby didn’t quite go to plan.”

It all comes rushing back to you, the smell of blood, attacking Natasha, the thud on the back of your head. “What hit me round the back of the head?”

“Sorry that was me,” Thor confesses, “you were attacking lady Romanoff. I was on my way to the gym and I heard the commotion. I knew that I had to come in and help. Mjölnir was what hit you. I hope you are ok.”

“It hurts a bit but I’m alright. How’s Natasha, that’s far more important.”

“Couple of stitches, she’s seen worst.” This comment from Bruce didn’t help the fact that you felt terrible for even slightly harming your friends. “I put everyone in danger. I knew that it was a stupid idea.”

“No we had to find out if you would respond to lullaby. We can’t take you out on missions with no way to calm you back down.” You look at Bruce’s arm and see a scar running up the inside of it. “That wasn’t there yesterday, don’t say that was me.” Bruce shrugs and pulls his sleeve down to cover his arm. “It’s nothing, I’m fine Tony picked me up before you had a chance to do anything to serious. Look if anyone understands what’s happened it’s going to be me.” You look away, disgusted in yourself. Bruce falls silent and starts unstrapping you. He helps you sit up.

“Look I’m going to have to keep you in here for a bit longer, that was heavy dose of sedation I gave you and it could have some funny effects. Anyway it gives me a good chance to try and find a chemical way to get you out of that state.”

“Don’t worry we’ve created a bit of a schedule so someone will always be here to keep you company,” is Bruce’s response to your large eye roll.

“Whose first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh who will it be? You've got a one in five chance of getting it right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - PANIC ATTACKS! Please be not to upset anyone I hope that I have portrayed them accurately.

“Why that would be me.” The blonde spiky hair of Clint peeks round the door a cheeky grin on his face.

“What are you planning Bird Man?” He doesn’t reply but instead brings his body through the door, in his arms is a stack of board games everything from Scrabble to Monopoly, “I’ve even bought a pack of cards he pipes up.”

“Come on then Birdy, just another thing I can beat you at.” You grin, this wasn’t going to be as bad of a day as you had originally thought. You could just play board games all day, I mean sure Bruce would be coming in to take blood and check your vitals every few hours, but you could have a worst day.

“Clint, stop taking money from the bank just because you’re losing, cheat.” You had learnt that Clint was way competitive for his own good not to mention that he was a serial cheat, after you had caught him smuggling money from the Monopoly bank for the third time,

“I am not cheating. Barton’s don’t cheat” He looks like he’s about to cry, and you’re a sucker for puppy dog eyes, so you let him win… Again.

There’s a knock on the door Natasha pokes her head round the door. “Looks like I came at just the right time,” she smirks, “Come on Barton, give the girl a break, we all know you cheat and that you’re a sore loser. Now move over it’s my allotted time and (y/n) and I need to have a little chat.”

You gulp. You had been dreading this moment. How were you supposed to face her after yesterday’s events? You had try to kill her, she was surely unlikely to be calm about it.

Natasha pushes Clint off the bed, “out now.” He gathers the boxes up in his arms and sulks out of the room. “He’s always been a sore loser,” Tasha chuckles, “we usually hide the board games in a locked cupboard, or we get Thor to put the hammer on top of them.” You laugh softly, this was awkward and yet Natasha seemed to take it all in her stride.

“Look I,” You begin, but she shakes her head.

“I don’t want to talk about it, I already know you’re sorry, I can tell. You forget that we all know you and we know how you act. I know that you feel guilty and trust me I’ve seen worse. I’m the one that calms Bruce after every mission and so I was always willing to see if a lullaby would calm you. Now we know it doesn’t we can find another way for you to alternate between ‘Fluffy’ and yourself. It was better to do it this way and discover it in safe surroundings, than out on a mission in the middles of a gun fight.”

You look down at your lap.

“It’s hard for me, I don’t remember you guys and so I feel as if I have only just earned your trust, then I only go and try to kill you! That makes me feel awful, and what if I went on a full rampage randomly in the street and I killed a load of civilians? And the only way to stop that happening is for me to never leave the tower. That makes me a prisoner here! I don’t know what to do. Wherever I look there’s a bad outcome and I can’t keep putting you guys at risk. You should have left me to die with HYDRA.” You start to cry, huge sobs racking your body. Your hands begin to shake and you can’t seem to catch a breath and your chest feels tight. Your heart pounds and you can hear it in your ears. Natasha calls for you but she sounds distant and far away, almost as if she is underwater. The high pitch beep of the heart monitor screams in your ears and you still can’t breathe.

“Bruce quick somethings happening.”

Bruce rushes into the room to find you curled into the foetal position, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

“She’s having a panic attack and I can’t seem to talk her out of it,” Natasha explains. Bruce shakes you but his voice is far away, in another world and the impending sense of doom slips closer and closer towards you.

“(Y/n) breathe, just breathe in and out, in and out,” Tasha tried.

“She’s hyperventilating and soon she going to black out again and I think that (y/n) has been unconscious enough in the last three days don’t you?” Bruce starts panicking, “JARVIS get Steve. He had panic attacks when he first woke up maybe he can help.”

It takes a few minutes but soon the super soldier comes skidding into the room. He sees you curled up in a sodden little ball and his heart breaks a little. Natasha and Bruce are fussing over the top of you and Steve can instantly see that you’re having a panic attack.

“Right out now,” he orders, “seriously I’ve been in this situation and you are not helping in the slightest.” Bruce and Natasha back away and head for the door. “Romanov, what happened before (y/n) got into this state?”

“She was thinking about what would happen if she went full rampage out on the streets, and how she would prisoner to this tower for the rest of her life. She was feeling guilty about harming me.”

Steve nods and Natasha exits, leaving just you and him in the small room. “It was my allotted time anyway,” he mutters before walking over to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff chapter to follow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve says the day, and Bruce has some surprising news for you.

 Steve walks over and sits on the bed. He lifts you into his arms and places you in his lap, it’s like he’s cradling a small baby. He rocks you and murmurs softly to you. “Hey, hey (y/n) you’ve got to breathe come on in and out follow me.” He takes your hand and places it on his chest and holds it there, entwining his fingers with yours.  You can feel his heartbeat through his t-shirt, it’s slow and calming. His chest rises and falls and you try and match Steve’s slow breaths.

“That’s it, in and out well done.” He takes his other hand and wipes the tears on your cheeks away. He’s warm and comforting, a little light that scares away the darkness that is threatening to encase you.

“It’s ok, it’s just a nasty panic attack. Just calm down. Breathe slowly. Slowly. Nothing’s going to happen. You’re not prisoner here and no one would stop you from leaving. Only you can control the other guy and if you don’t want him to make an appearance then he won’t. And Natasha is fine, so is Banner and so is Stark. And you may not remember us, but we love you, you are family to us and you mean so much. Now please calm down.”

The high pitch noise of the heart monitor has stopped and the darkness that had taken hold of you is slowly ebbing away. You can catch your breath and the only thing that is taken over you is sudden exhaustion.

Steve wipes away your final tears and helps you to sit upright. You lean against the headboard. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Steve smiles, “it’s not the first panic attack I’ve seen. Everyone in this tower has had at least one, and when I first woke up I used to get them a lot. I actually had one when we were flying to a safe place after the battle of New York and it was you that calmed me down. Well my hours up so, I’m going to head off, Bruce is in next so try to fight the urge to sleep. Just keep breathing and remember that you can always come and talk to me if you need too, you know where my room is.”

He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him, softly of course. Everything that man does is soft which is a surprise considering his strength. You realise that you had at least three of the avengers on your side and this calms you even more.

There’s a knock and Bruce pops his head around the door, “can I come in?” You nod and flash him a smile to let him know that you’re ok.

“How you feeling?”

“Better thanks. I’m sorry about that little freak out.”

“It wasn’t a freak out, it was a panic attack, it’s a medical condition and I’ll sort something herbal out for you later,” he says, checking your vital signs and taking your pulse (you presume to reassure himself that you really are fine.)

“Anyway, in lighter happier news, when you had your episode Tony managed to get me a blood sample, and when you had returned and were sedated I took another sample. I compared them both in the lab and I was really surprised when I saw that HYDRA had used chemicals to give you your alter ego, not radiation. This is really interesting for us to use as a team, it gives us a heads up for what they are doing within the walls of their bases so we can attack in more clever ways. Also, as it is a chemical reaction that causes ‘Fluffy’ to make an appearance, I can probably make something that counteracts it, this will allow you to come on missions but still be changed back and forth. It even means that we could change you without having to make you angry.”

Bruce is like a child at Christmas. He talks very quickly, rabbiting on so fast that he has to catch his breath when he’s finished. You can’t handle all this information and have to take a second to let all the information sink in. Your first concern is Bruce’s use of the word ‘we’.

“You say the word ‘we’ a lot. I don’t want anybody to have the power to change me other than you and myself. That’s it, nobody else. Ok? Also, no more taking blood from me when I’m unaware of it, invasion of privacy. And now that you’ve finished with your little tests, I would quite like to leave and go and watch some Disney films and relax.”

Bruce nods, “that’s fine don’t worry, Tony is a big, but secret, Disney fangirl, so there will be loads of options for you.” You chuckle, you’re honestly not surprised about this confession about Tony, “and I’m sorry about taking blood without your permission it had to be done, and no one aside from me will ever know the exact chemical pattern that makes up your blood. Well and JARVIS but he’s the best secret keeper.”

“Indeed I am,” the British voice pipes up. Bruce extends a hand and you take it. You stand and walk out of the room, muttering a see you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that Tony was a secret Disney Princess at heart? I think I might have a really cute scene coming up, involving all the Avengers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute little chapter. Full of fluff. Yay!

You catch the lift up to your room, exhaustion is taking over you but you fight it, you had spent way too much of your time in this tower with your eyes shut. You grab your duvet off the bed and throw a hoodie over your t-shirt. You bundle your duvet up in your arms and head back towards the elevator.

You drop down to the lounge and throw your duvet on the sofa. The room is empty, all the other Avengers must be busy, which is good you need some time to yourself. You head over to the kitchen and hunt through the cupboards.

“Jesus Tony,” you mutter to yourself as you find everything in those cupboards. From tea to fizzy drinks, Bread to taco shells. You realised that Tony must own a supermarket or something. That man really was surprising you.

You find what you need; Pop Tarts (you’re sure that Thor wouldn’t mind), popcorn, cinnamon, and cocoa powder, whip cream. You make yourself a hot chocolate, heat the pop tarts, and throw the popcorn bag in the microwave. Once the microwave dings, you pull the bag out of the microwave and empty the contents into two large bowls. One bowl has some sugar and salt thrown over it, the other has the cinnamon thrown over it.

You balance all of the sweet treats on a tray and carry it back to the lounge. You throw your duvet to the side, shove the first Disney film you can find into the DVD player, it happens to be Cinderella. You snuggle down into the duvet with the Pop Tarts on your left and the popcorn on your right. Just as the beloved castle logo shows up on the screen you hear a thumping on the door.  

“Lady (y/n),” Thor’s voice booms, “I smelt the Pop Tarts from the gym and I thought that I would come and get myself one, or maybe six!” He strolls over to sofa and sits next to you reaching over your lap to the plate of Pop Tarts. He throws it up into the air and catches it between his teeth.

“Bravo circus monkey,” you applaud, “now can I carry on with the film please.”

It doesn’t look as if Thor is planning on leaving so you shrug and press play and watch the single shooting star fly over the castle. Thor shifts making himself more comfortable and you do the same.

“So lady (y/n) what is this film that we are watching?” Of course, they wouldn’t have Disney films on Asgard. Time to explain the world of Disney to a God.

“Right so those two are the ugly step sisters”

“And we don’t like them do we?”

“Yeah well done, you’re catching on quickly.”

“You have always loved Disney, before your abduction you would frequently have, what you would call, “Disney marathons”. You wouldn’t let anyone come and watch them with you though as we all talked too much apparently.” You blush, this sounds rude but there is something at the back of your mind saying that Disney is IS very important to you and that sounds like something you would do.

“After the battle of New York you came back here and the first thing you did was watch a Disney film, eventually it became a ritual.” You can feel your eyelids beginning to droop and you let out a large yawn.

“Shall we pause the film?” You shake your head, it’s still too early for bed and you’re trying to get to get yourself a good sleeping pattern. You burrow further into the duvet and lay your head on the arm of the sofa, it’s hard and hurts the side of your head. You shuffle and squirm and try to get comfortable, but to no avail.

“Lady (y/n) please allow me to help.” You’re too tired to argue and just slowly nod your head. You sit up and Thor pulls you over to him and pulls you down so your head rests on a cushion he has placed on his lap. You bring your knees up to your chest and Thor grabs the corners of the duvet and places it over you tucking it under your chin.

“Thanks, now press play,” the film begins again and you and Thor fall silent.

About fifteen minutes from the end of the film there are footsteps, you were half asleep and wakes you up completely. Thor rubs your arm sensing your change in mood, “it’s ok, it is just the others.”

The rest of the Avengers all walk in together, everyone is in their relaxing attire, such as tracksuit bottoms and t-shirts. “Alright lets breakup this love fest! Budge up girly,” Tony orders as soon as he steps through the door.

Everyone shoots him a glare. “She’s comfy, Tony don’t be an arse.” Clint shoots at him, “the girls been through enough these last few days. You can sit on the floor with me.” He pats the spot next to him and Tony mutters to himself as he reluctantly sits down. Natasha picks your feet up, sits on the sofa and places your legs on her lap. Bruce takes the armchair and Steve sits next to Thor, at the top of your head.

“Alright so what are watching?” Clint asks.

“Disney. My favourites”

“Mine too,” Tony admits, and everyone laughs. Everyone lets Tony pick the next one to be played, and he dives into the Pixar selection and chooses Up, admitting that it’s his favourite. “I just love the dog.”  

You glance around the room at your new family. Natasha and Clint are throwing popcorn at each other’s heads, Bruce is nursing a cup of tea and a book, he’s not focusing on the film at all, Tony has got involved with the popcorn battle and popcorn covers the floor. Steve laughs as Thor get confused at the talking dog in the film, thinking that Earth has enchanted animals like Asgard. Thor’s hand absent-mindedly runs through your hair. It’s been the total of three days but you finally feel like you’re at home. A warm feeling spreads through your chest as your eyes settle back on the TV screen.

Three films in and the excitement and exhaustion of the day finally take hold of you. Your eyelids begin to droop and your body becomes heavy. Thor must have felt your body weight shift slightly.

“Lady (y/n) is tired I think this is where we should depart.” He picks you up and cradles you in his arms.

“I can walk, I can walk,” you murmur but, Thor shakes his head.

“No I will carry you, it is no problem.” He grabs your duvet and places it over the top of you and carries you to the elevator.

Once in your room, Thor lays you on the bed and places your duvet over the top of you, tucking the edges into you. “Goodnight lady (y/n), sleep well.” You don’t hear him though, because as soon as your head hits the pillow you are dead to the world.


	15. Chapter 15

You yawn, stretch and sit up. Sunlight is streaming in through the window and falling on your bed. There’s something in your mind that is telling you today is going to be a good day. You grab a t-shirt and shorts from a drawer and walk into the bathroom.

Once dressed, you head down to the kitchen for breakfast. There’s a smile on your face as you remember last night with your new family. You want to repay them somehow and decide the best way to do this is to make a gigantic breakfast.

“JARVIS, could you please give everyone a wakeup call in about 20 minutes please? Tell them I’m making breakfast.”

“Certainly ma’am.”

“Seriously? That’s so formal, call me (y/n).”

“Certainly (y/n).”

You root around in the cupboards to find something to make for breakfast. You find some bacon and some sausages and you put them under the grill to cook. “Healthier than frying,” you think to yourself as you slide the cool black tray into the oven. You take some cheese, chives and eggs out of the industrial sized fridge. Nothing wrong with a good old omelette.

You then cook oatmeal, some blueberry muffins and more orange juice into a jug.

Just as you place the final plate on the table The Avengers stumble in. “Morning,” you say in a sing song, chirpy voice.

“Good morning lady (y/n), I trust you slept well?” You nod and gesture for everyone to sit down around the table.

“What’s all this in aid of then?” Tony questions as he reaches for a plate and begins to place an omelette and bacon on to it.

“I just feel that I owe everyone a thank you. You’ve all been so helpful to me settling in here and I don’t think that I would have gotten through yesterday without you guys.”

Everyone grins up at you, well everyone apart from Thor, he’s far too consumed in demolishing his breakfast to be concentrating on your conversation.

“That’s really sweet,” Clint pipes up, “come on, come sit down and eat something.” He pulls a chair out for you to sit down on and you accept it. You sit as a family and the feeling you had, had last night returns, it’s a warm fuzzy feeling that starts at the bottom of your stomach and spreads down into chest and down to your toes. It spreads into your cheeks and you can feel them warming. You stop eating and just watch your new found family a sense of pride sitting in your chest.

“That was simply delightful,” Steve compliments as he helps you to clear the table and load the dishwasher.

“Thanks. Something in the back of mind says that I used to love to cook, it’s fuzzy but it’s something.”

“You’re remembering things? That’s awesome, I’m really happy for you. “Steve pulls you into a hug, crushing you slightly.

“I’m off to the gym,” you say detangling yourself from the super soldier. He nods and smiles and you stroll out of the kitchen.

You hadn’t been in the gym long when there’s a siren goes off. “What the?” You question, as if by magic a faceless voice answers.

“All Avengers report to the conference suite, immediately!” The voice isn’t JARVIS and certainly isn’t messing around. You sigh, grab your bottle and walk over to the elevator.

You’re the last one to get to the conference suit. You sneak in and take a seat next to Tony. Nick Fury stands at the head of the table.

“Now that everyone is here, though I’m not sure that I even needed to wait for all of you,” Fury shoots you a glare and you realise that he is not someone you should mess with, “I can begin.”

“We’ve had a tip off about a HYDRA base that is holding files on the newbie over there.”

“Fury, stop being and arse towards (y/n), she’s been through enough these last couple of days and none of this is actually her fault,” Tony defends.

“Look the long and short of it is that we’ve now got a mission on our hands. You’ve all got to go, apart from Banner and (y/l/n). It’s a simple mission. Get into the base, Tony copy everything you need on to your suit and wipe out their men and their data. Got it?” Everyone nods and stands.

“File out.” You stand there stunned, until Natasha yanks on your arm until you follow her out.

“Wait so let me get this straight. You guys are all going off on a mission, you’re leaving me and Bruce here and Fury doesn’t like me?”

“Yep that’s pretty much the long and short of it, “Tony replies.

“So when are you leaving?” you ask, trying to fight the lump that’s in your throat.

“Now,” Steve answers looking down at the floor. And with that there’s a group hug and they all walk over to the elevator leaving you and Bruce stood alone.


	16. Chapter 16

It took about two hours for you to drive Banner up the wall.

“(Y/n) don’t take this the wrong way but, you are being more annoying than Tony right now.”

“I’m bored and to be honest I’m slightly worried. How long do these missions usually take? What if something happens to one of them?”

Bruce pulls down another screen practically from nowhere, like he’s some sort of magician. “Look if Fury knew that I was showing this to you he’d kill me, so this was never ever shown to you. I don’t even think I was supposed to know about it but I’m a genius.”

“Modest too,” you reply.

“Look I can connect you to the communication system that lets people on missions communicate with each other. It’s really helpful, it lets Natasha know where I am at the end of a mission for a lullaby, and the others can let each other know what’s going on at different points of the location and it lets them know if someone get hurt and needs help. It came from the idea of Tony’s communication systems in his suit.”

“Really? You mean I’ll be able to listen to them as the mission goes on? Thanks Banner!”

“Its fine really, anything to get you out of the lab, I’m still trying to sort out the serum so you can go on missions too.”

“Why didn’t you go on the mission? I don’t need a babysitter I would have been fine on my own.” To be honest you had been slightly offended that Fury seemed to think you needed looking after.

“They don’t need muscle on this mission. I provide good muscle and I provide brains. At the moment I’m providing brains by trying to find the right chemicals to put in this serum.”

“Ok, ok I get the hint, I’m leaving. Can you project the communication thingy up to my room?”

“Sure I’ll get it playing before you even get up there.”

“Thanks Bruce,” You shout running out of the room. You just wanted to hear what was happening with your family.

When you get into your room you hear Tony warn Thor of the group of soldiers that are headed his way. Thor’s reply “Bring it on.” This makes you laugh, what a typical Thor response.

Having the communication system on really puts your mind at rest. You can hear about every arrow and missile that Clint or Tony fire. You can hear how rapidly the hit count rises whenever Natasha takes someone down. You can hear every snarky comment that Steve throws at Tony. It’s like having a very bizarre radio show on.

You grab a book off the shelf and throw yourself on the bed. You’re about 16 pages in when something happens. There’s a loud bang and then your bedroom falls into silence.

The voice of Clint fills the room, it’s broken and crackling but its Clint’s voice and that’s something. You drop the book and crawl to the edge of the bed, and sit with bated breath.  

“Tony wipe the information, we’ve got to get out NOW!”

“I’m leaving as we speak birdman, everyone head towards the quinjet and get there fast, I doubt that, that was the only explosion that’s going to happen. Anyone hurt?” This was the question that you were dreading, surely no one in The Avengers would be hurt, they were all basically super human and one of them was a god for crying out loud!

“We’ve got a man down!” It’s Thor, who was with him? Or is it him that’s hurt? It’s like Thor can read your mind. “It’s the Captain, Tony I’m going to need you to fly down here and carry him to the Quinjet.”

“I’m on my way.”

You don’t hear anything else because you’ve left the room. You head towards the medical centre stopping by the lab on the way and peeking your head through the door.

“Bruce, Steve’s been hurt, we’ve got to go to the medical centre now.”

“I know, I heard, I’m coming.” You wait for Bruce to grab some equipment and head down to the medical centre together.

“(Y/n) you should probably leave. We don’t know how bad he is and it could be upsetting.”

“Bruce I’ve been getting some of my memories back and most of them have been from my army days. Turns out I was actually a pretty good medic as well as my sniper skills. I can handle this. Trust me.”

“Alright.”

“Mr Banner,” JARVIS pipes up, “I have been informed by Mr Stark, that they are five minutes away and that Mr Rodgers is badly hurt and will be in need of urgent medical attention.”

“Ok thanks JARVIS. You know what (y/n) this room was hardly used before you turned up.”

“What can I say? I guess trouble follows me everywhere I go.”

You don’t have time to finish your conversation because the double kicked open by Tony in his suit and in his arms is an unconscious Steve.

“Lay him on the bed,” you and Bruce say in unison. You turn to each other and smile. That smile soon falls flat when you finally get a good look at Steve. He’s covered in cuts but that’s not his issue. The real problem is that there’s a bullet shaped hole in his abdomen and blood is seeping through his t-shirt. Someone has already removed his armour.

“I...I can’t do this.” You push your way through the others and run out of the medical centre, you run as fast as you can, through doors, down corridors. You don’t know where you’re going, you just let your legs carry you.

You eventually stop in front of a door. Steve’s bedroom door. You allow yourself in and sit on the bed. This brings back horrible, vivid memories from the army, and the thought of losing members of your family hurts. It terrifies you and there’s nothing more you can do than break down in tears. There’s a knock on the door.

“(Y/n) I thought you’d be in here.” It’s Tony a surprising choice in comfort. Almost as if he read your mind he replies, “Clint is waiting to get a few stitches in his hand, don’t worry completely self-inflicted. Bruce is seeing to Steve and Natasha has to do her post mission stretches. I’d usually drink but I thought someone had better come and check on you.”

“Thanks I had some flashbacks of the past and then the thought of losing someone who I consider family I don’t know what I would do.”

“Look, I’m not very sympathetic but, I get this I really do. I didn’t really have any friends before The Avengers and we are a big family. After I almost died in the Battle of New York I realised how important family really is. You are part of our family and we all love you too. Right now that I’ve been nice, I think it would be a good time to tell you to man up. Capsicle will be fine, he’s a flipping super soldier for crying out loud! He’ll be fine. To be honest it surprised us all when he collapsed in the first place but I put that down to the sudden pressure change as I flew him into the air.”

Tony’s tough love seems to do the trick, and you cheer up considerably.

“You can go and see him if you want, there’s no blood anymore.”

“Thanks,” you hug Tony before leaving the room and heading back to the medical centre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more fluff will follow and then some action. I've got a bit of a rough plan in my head for where this story is going, so that's fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am sorry that this is such a short chapter. I have already started writing the next one but this had to be short.

“He’s had some pretty strong sedatives so he’ll be out for a little bit, but feel free to sit with him and wait.”

“Thanks Bruce, I’m sorry for earlier by the way.”

“What the annoying me because you’re bored, or running out of the medical centre like a little girl?”

“Hey play nice you know the score. But for the both really, I’m new to all this.”

“It’s fine, really. No harms been done. Look I’m going to go back to working on that serum call me if you or the Cap need anything.”

“Will do.”

Bruce walks out and you’re left alone with the Captain. You had grabbed the book that you had been reading earlier (Alice in Wonderland), on your way down to the medical centre. You flip to the page that you were on and begin to read out loud. You sit there for about 20 minutes reading mostly to yourself but partly to the Captain.

“You’re mad, bonkers, completely off your head…”

“Well that’s not a very nice thing to say.” The sudden interruption from the Captain makes you jump, and you throw the book to the floor.

Steve sits up cackling with laughter.

“Not funny,” you shout throwing the book at him. He catches and returns it to your lap.

“Come on, I’m a super soldier a book is hardly likely to do any damage, I mean I’ve just taken a bullet to the stomach and I’m still alive. Actually I’m all up for leaving right now.”

“You really scared me, you know.”

“Yeah I was partially conscious when you ran out on me. Before he put me under Bruce explained that you’d been listening to the comms. I would have been scared too had that been my first mission and that’s what I heard. Heck I was scared anyway. We’re a family here and when one of us gets hurt it hurts us all. Come on, now you know that Bruce will always be able to fix me up, why don’t we go out for a bit? It will do you some good to get out of this tower for a while, and I’ve got a hankering for some pizza.”

Steve stands and offers you a hand, “I know a really good pizza place a couple of blocks from here. Run buy a guy who’s genuinely Italian, I think his wife has a crush on me though so, why don’t we get it to go and then we can sit in Central Park and eat it straight out of the box?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Alright meet me in the lounge in 20 minutes I need to shower and get changed first.” He walks out the door and you follow him.

You run up to your room to make yourself look slightly more presentable. You pull some jeans out of the wardrobe, you then turn to the drawers and get a t-shirt and a cardigan. It’s a late spring evening and there is a chill in the air so a cardigan is a necessity. You carry your chosen outfit into the bathroom and lay them out on the radiator and you step into the shower.

You jump out and pull on your chosen outfit for the evening. It’s not like it’s a date or anything, as Steve had said earlier you guys are like a giant family, it’s like going out for dinner with your brother. You walk down to the lounge and sit on the sofa and wait for Steve.


	18. Chapter 18

“Wait we’re going down town on that?” Steve had led you down to the garage hidden away underneath the tower. You had been surprised at the amount of flashy cars that had been hidden beneath you this whole time. Porches, Lambo’s, and Ferrari’s, every type of car under the sun. You had presumed that Steve and you would walk to the pizza place and when he had taken you to the garage you presumed a car. So when he had pulled you to the corner, to a motorbike, you were fairly surprised.

It’s a jet black Harley Davidson 750. It shines slightly under the garage lights. With one single headlight at the front. Two large exhaust pipes sit at the sides and one helmet sits on the seat.

“You scared?” Steve taunts.

“A little bit yeah. You can’t drive you were under sedation only an hour ago. Look I don’t see the real issue. We can just order in. And there’s only one helmet and I’m pretty sure even Banner couldn’t fix you back up if your brain got splattered all over the road.”

“We’re are not ordering in! I promised you a chance to get out of the tower and that’s what happening. And give me some credit I’m not completely stupid, there’s another helmet in the box behind that one.” Steve points towards a slightly smaller motorcycle three over from the Harley. “Look if you hang on tight nothing will happen, I’ve been driving these things since the 1940’s.”

You smile, there’s something about Steve that puts your mind at rest.

“Alright super soldier,” you concede, walking to get the helmet, “but this better be some bloody good pizza.”

It wasn’t as bad as you had originally thought, sure it was fast but that was kind of exhilarating. That wasn’t what Steve was saying though.

“I’d be surprised if I didn’t have internal bleeding right now. How tight did you want to hold on?” Steve complained as his rubbed his stomach for the billionth time.

“Stop complaining show me this pizza place. I’m starving.”

He walks you through a door, off the streets of New York and into a cosy, warm and crowded restaurant. It’s noisy and you can’t see anyone stood behind the counter.

“Tony!” Steve yells out in the direction of the kitchen. A short man who’s red in the face comes out of the door. He looks like he could swing for somebody but, as soon as his eyes fall upon Steve his face lights up with a smile.

“Steve! It has been too long my friend, we have missed you. How are you? I presume you want your usual.” He rattles on to Steve before his eyes fall on you. “Whoa Steve you have got a pretty one here,” you blush, “are you two on a date? Do I need to set up a table by the window?”

“Hold your horses there buddy, she’s family, she’s like a little sister to me,” Steve’s arm falls over your shoulders as you burst into fits of laughter. “I’ll take a usual though please.”

“What’s does the usual contain?” You ask but Steve only taps his nose and leaves you guessing.

“Will you be eating in, my good friend?” Bellows Tony.

“No thanks, we’ve been stuck inside for a while so I’m thinking eating al fresco would be a good idea.”

Tony nods and bellows the order into the kitchen, you presume that Steve comes here a lot. Not just because he is such good friends with the owner but, because Tony doesn’t need to shout anything other than “the super soldier special” into the kitchen.

It doesn’t take long for your order to be made and Tony throws in some complimentary garlic bread. Steve thanks him and steers you out of the crowded restaurant.

“Alright smarty pants, I admit that riding the bike here was kind of fun but, how the hell are we supposed to ride it these?” You say lifting the two warm boxes into the air slightly.

“You’ve got me there,” he laughs, “it’s a shame that there’s not a massive park one street to our left.”

“Alright smart arse, I kind of lost my memory remember and learning all the streets of New York was not the first on my list of things to learn.”

“Well let’s walk to a point that you showed me just after the battle of New York. It’s in central park, a small secluded area, where I thought we could chill and I could remind you of some of the adventures that we all used to have together? Its beautiful trust me.”

“Alright lead the way but, you can carry these,” you thrust the boxes into his hands and skip in front of him, “keep up super soldier.”

He wasn’t lying when he said it was beautiful. It’s a small area with a pond and a single bench, surrounded by trees. Two ducks float around together on the pond.

“Wow,” you mutter and Steve laughs.

“I’m guessing you like it then? You used to come here all the time. You even went missing from the tower a few times but we’d always found you here.”

“Went missing?”

“Yeah, after the battle of New York you, along with most of us, had some horrible flash backs and panic attacks, being in the tower really didn’t help so you would run here. You would never tell anyone where you were going so, the first time you walked off we spent three hours looking for you. This is a big park you know.”

He turns it into a joke and you still feel at ease. You stroll together to the bench and sit down. You eat in silence.

“Now that was a good pizza,” you say throwing the final crust into the open box on the floor.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He pauses, “you know we all really missed you when you went back to the army. We all became really close after the battle. We all had to fight some demons and we all helped each other through. Sometimes you would help everyone else instead of helping yourself. But then at night you would lie awake and have nightmares so, we set up an air mattress in your room and if anyone heard you crying and screaming in the night they’d go into your room and look after you and then sleep at the bottom of your bed.”

“Like you did the other night?” Steve smiles.

“Yeah just like that. It was usually me or Thor as we have the rooms next door to you.”

“It’s funny to hear about myself and not know any of it.” Steve just smiles. You both sit for a while. Steve tells you about the past you have forgotten.

“Oh crap, I didn’t realise how late it is. We should probably be getting back.”

“Yeah,” you reply standing and stretching. You shiver, “god and when did it get cold?”

“Here,” he drapes his jacket over your shoulders, “let’s go home.”

The bike ride seems shorter on the way home and far too soon, Steve is helping you off the bike in the garage. You let out a large yawn.

“Come on missus time for bed.” You don’t argue and head straight for that exact destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official I like writing fluff!


	19. Chapter 19

“I’ve cracked it! I’ve cracked it!” You groan, you’ve been woken by Bruce shouting. You roll over, pick your phone up and check the time. The bright light blinds you a bit and you squint. 6:30 am it reads.

“Bloody hell Bruce,” you groan again. He’s still shouting. You roll over, climb out of bed and pull on a hoodie. You pull the door open and go to hunt him down.

You find him in his lab, it’s a whole floor below your room and all you can think is damn he can shout loud. He doesn’t notice you standing at the door of the lab so, when he turns he jumps half a mile.

“Good morning (y/n). How are you feeling?”

“Bruce it’s 6:30 in the morning. I was asleep. You’re shouting woke me up. What the hell is going on?”

“I’ve finally cracked your chemical balances and have created the perfect balance of chemicals to put into a serum. I have created a way to turn to you into ‘Fluffy’ and back again!” He jumps up and down as he tells you this. He’s like a kid at Christmas.

“Ok, cool, that’s great Bruce it really is but, it doesn’t explain to me why I am awake at 6:30 in the morning.”

“(Y/n) I don’t think you realise what I am saying right now. You can go on missions again! You can be controlled if you were to ever have a random episode. It’s a major step forward!” The news finally starts to seep into you sleep deprived brain.

“You’ve made the serum? Bruce that’s amazing!” You rush to him and pull him into a bear hug. “This changes everything! I don’t have to worry about ‘Fluffy’ saying hello when I’m out in public. I can go on missions with you guys! Bruce thank you so much!” You hadn’t realised you were shouting until you hear groaning from the door.

“Lady (y/n) I could hear you from upstairs, would you kindly explain to me what is going on?” Thor wipes at his eyes trying to see more clearly. Once you’ve explained the situation to him he sweeps you off the floor and into a spine snapping embrace.

“I simply cannot wait until you are able to come on missions with us. We only have to wait for Fury to inform us of one, it will be like a big adventure.”

“Thor I won’t be going on any missions with a crushed spine,” you jokingly groan, as the god places you back on the ground.

“Sorry.”

Everyone praises Banner around the breakfast table.

“Banner, you’re a genius!” Tony exclaims, “and (y/n) having you on the team will be a great asset.”

“Thanks,” you and Bruce mutter together, both of you aren’t massive fans of the limelight. You’re not long into your breakfast when the alarm goes off.

“Two missions in two days, Fury has got to be kidding,” Natasha complains as you all head towards the conference suit.

“We need sleep, and yesterday didn’t exactly go smoothly did it?” Everyone stands up and begins to head out of the door. Everyone, except you.

“(Y/n) what are you doing? We’ve got to go, trust me you don’t want to keep Fury waiting.” Clint walks over to you and extends a hand but, you don’t take it.

“I can’t. What if he wants me to go on the mission? What if I get badly hurt like cap did? I’m not a super soldier, what if Bruce can’t fix me back up?” You can feel the tears starting to bubble up but you choke them back. All of them turn back and surround your chair. Natasha is the first one to speak.

“Hey, look you’re new to this and that’s ok but, we’re family and we would never let anyone hurt you. We all protect each other” Something in Natasha’s face keeps you calm and you are reminded of the trust that is shared between all of you. Natasha helps you up and you all walk to the conference room.

“Well it took you long enough. What if the mission was that civilians were being attacked? We could have some serious casualties by now, maybe even a body count.” You begin to feel guilty at the thought of someone dying because of you and your body tenses up, Natasha feels it and squeezes your hand underneath the table and your reminded once again of the bond of family.

“Luckily,” Fury carries on, “this is a clean-up mission of the train wreck yesterday .The base wasn’t actually damaged that badly and we’ve received news that not all of the information was wiped from the computers. We need to get back in there and finish the job, the only problem we have now is that HYDRA are expecting an attack and they’ve got soldiers to spare. But we’ve got a secret weapon.” You can feel everyone’s eyes fall on to you and you just look at the table.

“Actually on that note,” Bruce pipes up, “Fury I’ve managed to create that serum I was telling you about. We can now turn (y/n) to and from their other state without any issue.”

“Banner that’s brilliant! In that case I want you to go on the mission today but don’t let the other guy make an appearance instead I want you to be in charge of helping (y/n) change between her two states.” A sense of excitement and fear fill the pit of your stomach at the thought of going on your first mission.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first mission with The Avengers! Will it all go smoothly or will havoc reign?

It’s not long until you’re in the quinjet with the others. You’ve never been a fan of flying so you sit in your seat with your eyes close and envision the battle within your intimate future.

“Alright guys lets discuss the fight plan.” Steve pulls you from your daydream. “Some of us have already been here once and so we know the lay out. The place is going to be crawling with HYDRA agents so we all need to know what our specific roles are. Tony don’t go out of your way to fight just get into the base and wipe the computers feel free to take down anyone in your way though. Natasha, I don’t even need to explain what you’ve got to do, just go with Tony and take them down. Clint get up high, we need you to be the eyes in the sky and if you can keep soldiers on the outside to the minimum that would be great to. Thor you and I will do our normal thing and stop the soldiers in the base from getting to the computers where Tony will be. Finally, Bruce I need you to watch out for (y/n) give her the serum and then move out of the way. At the end of the mission we will all need to find her and help to turn her back. Right do we all know what we’ve got to do? Get in wipe the computers and get out. JARVIS what’s the arrival time?”

“Three minutes sir.”

“Alright everyone get ready.”

The quinjet lands on the ground with a bump and as soon as the wheels hit the floor the back opens up.

“Right (y/n) and Bruce give us two minutes to get out of harm’s way then let ‘Fluffy’ out for a run. Good luck guys stay in contact through comms and don’t leave a single agent standing and Tony don’t leave a single trace of information on their computers. Right. LET’S DO THIS!” And with that the Avengers file out of the aircraft. Before he walks off Steve turns and salutes you. “Break a leg kid,” and with that he runs off to fight the battle.

“Alright let’s do this.” Bruce pulls on your arm and leads you to a seat. He turns and pulls a case on to the seat opposite you. Inside it are five syringes all with large needles. “I bought two to turn you into ‘Fluffy’ and to turn you back. I also bought two spare.”

“There’s five needles there Bruce. What’s the last one for?” Your first thought rushes to sedation again and you get worried.

“It’s a tracker, we need to be able to find you after every mission so we can turn you back. It links up to comms and it means we can find you a lot quicker and I can track your vitals from here. It means that we can stop you from hurting civilians or going AWOL. Right let’s do the tracker first. I’ll need an arm.” You roll your sleeve up and stick your arm out to Bruce. “Alright this is the first needle.” He plunges the tracker into your arm and it bloody hurts. You flinch and Bruce steps away slightly in fear.

“I’m sorry I don’t want to hurt you but-“

“Its fine it’s got to be done.”

“Right we’ll have about 40 seconds for you to get out of here before you turn into ‘Fluffy’, once this gets into your blood stream, there’ll be no stopping you. I’ve tried to see if I can make a serum that allows you to keep your mind in it’s current state but, I can’t promise anything. Once the needle is in you’ve got to get out of here and I’ve got to shut the door. If you start on me ‘the other guy’ makes an appearance and the others have two things to deal with. Got it?”

You bare your other arm to Bruce, “let’s do this.”

Bruce places the needle in your arm. This one is shorter than the tracker so it hurts less. You can feel it once it’s on your blood stream. It’s like having anaesthetic, you can feel it crawling up your arm.

“Right you’re good to go,” Bruce helps you stand and practically pushes you out of the door, “good luck.” And with that the door clangs shut.

It happens slowly and then all at once. You feel the sudden rage over taking you, you hunch over and let out a growl. Hair sprouts from your body and you can feel yourself transforming. It’s bizarre you’ve never been allowed to run around freely in this form and once you get your first taste of blood you crave more.

The bullets fired at you don’t affect you due to your size and thick coat of fur. They anger you though and you swipe for the HYDRA agents firing at you. You throw one up into the air and catch it in your jaws. You don’t hear the screams you just see prey as you stalk the agents all around the building.

The mission doesn’t last long. The other agents don’t get to take out many if the HYDRA agents because you always get there first and they know better than to get in your way.

Bruce sits back in the quinjet and watches your vitals hit an all-time high as you take down soldier after soldier. He thinks your speed and agility are impressive considering your size. All too soon though he is having to consider how he’s going to turn you back. Almost as if on cue Natasha’s voice comes over the comms.

“Guys we’re all done here wipe out any agents that are left and let’s get out of here. Bruce, it’s time to turn (y/n) back now. Not sure how you’re going to do it though. If anyone goes near her right now she is just taking them down.” Bruce sits for a while before coming up with the perfect plan.

“Everyone head back towards me and the Quinjet and avoid her. Clint I’m going to need your help.” The door opens and Clint is stood there, “You called?”

“Bruce this is such a ridiculous plan,” Clint calls from the top of a tree.

“Well it’s the only plan that we’ve got so don’t miss! The tracker shows that she’s heading our way. Everyone get into the Quinjet NOW!”

You lumber forwards you can smell warm blood and hear a fresh heartbeat. You stalk forwards towards the smell. There is the source of the smell, Bruce stands in front of the Quinjet, but you can’t tell that it’s Bruce in your current form.

“Clint, now would be a good time to shoot that arrow,” Bruce shouts his voice shaking slightly. You stalk closer, getting lower and lower to the floor. Just as you’re about to pounce something hits you in the back of your neck, you turn to fins the culprit but, your vision blurs.

“Nice shot.” You fall to the ground and feel yourself shrinking, you become aware of who you are and where you are. You’re (y/n) and you’re lying butt naked in snow, as if by magic a blanket drops from the tree’s and lands on top of you covering you and providing some modesty. You yawn the transformation has taken it out of you. Thor walks to your side, you hear his boots crunch in the snow.

“Come on Lady (y/n),” and with that he picks you up, swaddles you in the blanket and carries you on to the waiting air craft.


	21. Chapter 21

“No one told me I had to bring spare clothes.” You’ve been left sat on a seat in a t-shirt that’s been lent to you by the captain and a giant pair of boxer shorts that belong to Bruce (his normal shorts were too big). You looked ridiculous.

“We thought it was common sense. What did you think would happen to your clothes after you transformed?”

“I don’t know,” you mumble mostly to yourself.

“Still at least the mission was a success and I managed to wipe all the data that HYDRA had on (y/n) from the system. Turns out the idiots had all their computers linked up to each other as well so only Shield have information on her now.”

“Thanks, I think,” the thought of Shield have information all about you doesn’t exactly make you feel like celebrating.

“I think a party tonight is order.”

“A big party?” Natasha asks.

“A big party,” replies Tony with a slow nod.

Now when Tony said a big party he didn’t lie. Every agent of Shield showed up, Tony had friends from all over the world, Steve had invited some old war veterans, even Thor had invited some of his friends from Asgard. Every floor had someone on it and the booze was flowing freely. Many people seemed to know you but, you didn’t recognise a single one of them. All of the Avengers were busy with their friends and you feel lost and alone. It’s far too hot in the tower and too loud. You’ve got to get out, you’ve got to find an exit.

You rush from the bar as fast as you can. You climb up endless flights of stairs until finally you bust out of a door and find yourself on an empty roof. The stars sparkle along with the lights of sky scrapers that make up the New York skyline. You walk to the railing, sit on the floor and stick your legs underneath.

“You alright?” You didn’t realise that you’d been followed by Clint and Natasha. You shrug, today had been way too much of an emotional roller coaster and you weren’t really sure if you were ok.

It was like they could read your minds as Clint pipes up, “too much today?” You nod and they both walk over to you and each sit on either side, and hand their legs under the railing. None of you talk for a while, you just watch the people of New York bustle about with their lives beneath you.

“This is my usual chill out spot,” Clint confesses, “I just love how beautiful it all looks.” You reach out for both of their hands and grasp them tight.

“I love you guys.”

“Alright don’t get all mushy on us,” Natasha warns but, she lays her head on your shoulder as she says it.

“I just wish we could stop time and stay like this forever,” you sigh.

“Well unfortunately there’s a party downstairs and you’re the guest of honour,” says Clint, standing up and dusting his trousers up, “would you two ladies allow me to escort you back to the party?”

“It would be my pleasure,” you reply, stand and link your arm through his. Natasha grins and shakes her head but, stands and links her arm through Clint’s vacant one.

“I really love you guys. You know that right?”

“Yeah we know, you’re family of course we know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I can feel this story drawing to a close too but, if this ends either some one shots or another story will start so please please please send me requests for any fandom and I'll see what I can do.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything fell quiet in the tower after the mission and the party. There were no call outs. Clint went to visit family, Thor went back to Asgard for a while, and Natasha went back to Budapest. That left you, Steve, Tony, and Bruce.

Bruce was in the lab 24/7 working on various things that no one ever told you about. Tony was either there winding Bruce up or he was out at a party or a meeting for Stark Industries. So that left you and Steve. You thought of this time as a spur of the moment holiday. You didn’t really want to leave the tower too much and the thought of leaving New York never crossed your mind. Your days consisted of activities with Steve. You’d watch movies with him, he’d try and teach you the rules of baseball (without much success), he trained you in the gym (though he always kept a syringe close by whenever you both did hand to hand combat), and he tried to help you regain some of the memories you had lost.

“Right so this photo is from the time we threw a surprise good bye party for you. It was just before you went back to the army. If you look closely you can see that Tony has been crying, though he swears he only left the room to go to the toilet.”

You laugh typical Tony always trying to hide his true self.

“We all took your leaving pretty hard. You became close to us all. We didn’t want you to leave but, the army was your passion. Only I really understood that. You see our upbringing was pretty similar.” He hands you a phot of a small girl, holding up a fish, a giant toothy grin plastered on her face. Her arms and legs are small and spindly but her eyes are the same sparkling green as your own.

“You told us that you used to go fishing a lot with your dad. According to you, you were always a small skinny little thing. All the way into high school and that’s when you decided you wanted to be in the army.”

“What are these?” You ask nudging a cardboard box, filled with envelopes, with your foot.

“Letters that were sent to you after you were abducted. Your troop forwarded them here. No one ever opened them, we just put them in this box just in case we ever found you.”

“Can I read them?” You whisper, Steve only nods.

“Do you want to be alone?” Now it’s your turn to nod. Steve stands up and pats you on your back. “Shout if you need me.” He leaves you sat on the floor.

You grab the edge of the box and pull it towards you. You waste no time and you plunge your hand into the box and pull out the first letter.

‘Dear sir/madam, have you heard about our new broadband deal?’ You stop reading and crumple it up and throw it towards the bin. You grab the box and turn it upside down emptying the contents on the floor. You spend the next ten minutes sorting the letters into two different piles. The first pile is junk, anything from a company goes on this pile. It doesn’t look as if you will be leaving the tower any time soon so credit cards, broad band, and car tax all seem a bit pointless.

The next pile is anything with a hand written envelope. Hand written usually means something personal. The pile of business envelopes heads straight for the bin. As you turn back to look at the pile it’s a lot smaller and looks like it can be tackled. So, you return to your spot on the carpet with a sense of ease.

You pick up the first letter from the pile, open the envelope and ever so carefully extract the letter. It’s hand written and dated four days after you were abducted. You presume that this person didn’t know you’d been taken. You begin to read:

“Dear (y/n),

How are you? We all miss you so much! Did my package find you ok? I hope the jam was nice and still fresh when it arrived. Gemma had her baby by the way. A little girl, she’s the spitting image of you. Screams like you did too! Write back soon! Alex.”

This person obviously hadn’t been told that you’d been taken.

You read through letter after letter. They’re mostly all the same; “we miss you”, “how are you doing?” You begin to just skim them, nothing personal could be written in case the mail was taken by the enemy. They’re all pretty boring but you place every one carefully back into the envelope and the envelope goes back into the box. There special to you. There some of the final things that you have from your former life.

 “I made tea,” it’s Bruce he stands awkwardly in the door way. He won’t look you in the eye. That’s when you notice you’ve been crying. You wipe the tears and look to Bruce, “happy tears I’m fine I swear.”

“Alright then, I got a bit worried that’s all. When in doubt make a cup of tea,” he says raising the two mugs. He comes and sits with you and you explain all the things people had sent you.

“There’s one more package. Just after the battle of New York, you wrapped it up and forgot it when you went back out on tour. We kept it for you. When you were found we hid it as we thought it might set you off and we didn’t want to upset you. We’ve all be talking though and we think now would be a good time for you to see it. No one’s really around and you’ve pulled yourself through a lot. So here.” He hands you a little blue box, it’s carefully tied up with ribbon. You tug softly at the ends until it falls away. You pick it up and wind it into a tight little ball around your fingers. You slowly lift the lid up.

Inside, resting on some white tissue paper, lie a set of dog tags and a photo of a man in an army uniform, a confident smirk on his face. You gasp. You know who it is, he’s one of the only people you actually remembered. It’s Dan, your best friend and fellow soldier. You two had fought together only moments before your abduction.

“Why have I got Dan’s dog tags?” You ask a slight panic in your voice.

“(Y/n) he died. He went ran after the man that had taken you, he didn’t stand a chance.” Bruce looks awkwardly to the floor.

“It’s ok, I’m not that surprised really, typical Dan always wanting to play the hero.” You smile, you only want to think of the happy memories you had with them. They may be scarce and few but you treasure them. You pick the dog tags up out of the box and pull them round your neck.

“Thanks Bruce. I mean it"


	23. Chapter 23

You wear those dog tags everywhere and refuse to go on a mission without them. They’re your good luck charm. Nothing seems to go wrong when you’re wearing them. They were like an extra limb.

But, one morning you forget to put them on. This particular morning a mission is called. Fury wakes you all at four, the siren blaring in your ears. “You have got to be kidding me,” you groan, throwing your pillow over your head, there’s soon a banging at your door.

“(Y/n) you’ve got to get up. Don’t make me come in and get you.” It’s Thor but you chooses to ignore him. You’d gone to bed late the night before and there was no chance you were getting out of bed, even for a mission. There’s a crash and the sound of wood breaking, then arms suddenly encase you. Thor throws you over his shoulder and you dangle there, you kick him and punch him but, he’s a god and it really makes no difference.

“I’ll get angry, and then all hell will breaks loose.”

“Oh lady (y/n) do you really think they would send me in here without this,” he pulls a syringe out of his pocket and waves it at you, “and it’s not the serum.”

“Fine, fine you win. Put me down I’ll walk.” Thor places you upright on the floor and smiles within his victory. This was why you forgot the tags. Bruce had made you promise not to sleep in them because he was paranoid you would choke. You didn’t get a chance to pull them on.

You stomp like a child throwing a tantrum all the way to the conference room.

“I’m glad you’ve all finally decided to join me,” Fury is annoyed and not even trying to hide it. You shoot him a scowl, you’re not a morning person and you’ve got stuck in the mood of spoilt child.

“Look we’ve had some quiet time but this mission is serious. After we took over HYDRA’s base a few weeks ago they got pissed. They needed a new place to keep test subjects as prisoners and to run their little projects. Teens started going missing and we presumed that they are behind it. We’ve now got concrete proof and we’ve found where they’re hiding. It’s an abandoned warehouse. The whole teams going. Clothes, armour and weapons are on the Quinjet, you’re leaving now. Move out!”   

You don’t get a chance to run back to your room to grab them. Maybe that’s why it all went wrong.

You all climb on to the aircraft together, you’re still annoyed by the rude wake-up call and aren’t up for chit chat. You change into some track suit bottoms and a t-shirt. You’re lucky at least you don’t have to ‘suit up’ like the others.

“Come on sulky Susan,” Clint sits next to you and starts to tickle you until a grin falls upon your face.

“Susan, who is Susan,” Thor pipes up not understanding the joke. You burst into laughter.

“Don’t worry Thor.” Clint shakes his head with a smile on his face.

It’s not long until the Quinjet lands. A flight to Russia didn’t feel long to you anymore. The door falls open and everyone files out. It doesn’t take long for the gun fire to start.

“Bruce we don’t have time to mess about plunge the needle in and let me go.”  

He doesn’t argue the gunfire is falling continuously like rain and there’s a sense of urgency to the situation. “Good luck,” and with that he pats your back and you run out of the Quinjet to join the fight.

You transform quicker than normal but you blame it on the adrenaline. Before you know it you’re the huge hairy beast. You charge into some HYDRA agents, knocking them down like bowling pins. You snatch one up into your mouth and the sounds of bone crushing fill the air. You turn and growl at the agents attempting to surround you, you charge again and manage to grab two before the rest scarper. The warm sensation of their blood on your tongue pleases you and makes you feel a pleasant sensation.

“Hey Fluffy, I’m going to need your help getting the test subjects out and into safety,” it’s Steve, he’s the only one that actually talk to you when you’re in this state, he seems to be able to connect with the logical soldier part of your brain and when he gives your orders you follow them.

“Guys, Fluffy and I are going to storm the building, we’ll get the experiments out and towards the back-up air craft. We’ll take down agents we need to hence why I’m taking Fluffy for back out. If you guys can keep the number soldiers getting into the building that would be great.”

You follow Steve as he beckons you towards a door round the back of the  building, “right I’m going to kick this door in, then you go in and do your thing, take down any soldier you need to but if it’s in a cage leave it for me. Got it? If it’s in a cage leave it for me.”

You bend down and put your nose to the snow, a sign of understanding and submission to Steve. “Good girl,” he tickles you behind your ear, “right,” he kicks the door in, “go get ‘em kid.”

You rush in, the place seems empty but, you can smell it, the blood and you can hear the soft thump if many hearts hidden away. You hunt the prey like a lion hunts a gazelle, you crave the taste of blood and you will have it. You crawl through corridors until the heart beat is like a drum pounding in your ears.  You can hear talking through a door and waste no time in bashing it in.

It’s a cold, damp room small rooms line the one wall, they have no doors, and instead are covered with metal bars. There are steel tables dotted around the room covered with various scientific equipment.

You don’t know any of it though, you charge into the room and lunge at the first source of blood. It takes no time at all to tear the man’s limbs away from his body, piece by piece, the metallic taste of blood covers your tongue and it is a pleasing sensation. You throw what’s left of the mangled man to the floor, and dive for another victim. You only maim this one, there’s too many of them and you can’t get to them all. You dive around and throw bites and growls at the men in the room.

After the initial shock of you diving into the room the soldiers recover and pull out their guns. Bullets rain down on you but your thick coat protects you and you carry on savaging anything in your path. You attack until there is no soldier left around in the room. The only people left are the ones in the cells, you snarl and sniff at them but you remember your promise to Steve and stalk out of the room.

Steve runs in, he’d been watching from round the corner of the door, he almost came in when the soldiers pulled out the guns but as soon as he saw the bullets weren’t affecting you he kept back and left you do your thing. He goes in stepping over the carnage that you’ve left and reaches the cages.

“I’m going to let you out,” he whispers, “I’m from the Avengers, I’m going to need you to run outside. There’s no soldiers to hurt you we’ve sorted them out. Go outside and you’ll meet my friend, she’ll take you to an aircraft, we’re going to take you to somewhere safe. Is everyone able to walk?” Everyone nods terror in their eyes.

One boy quietly whispers, “what about that thing?” A shaky hand points towards the door from which you’ve just left through.

“Look I need you to trust me. That huge beast right there is the sweetest girl I know, she’s just like you. She was taken by HYDRA but she trusts me and I trust her. I’ve told her not to touch you and she won’t she’s only going for the soldiers. Trust me.”

The boy nods and as Steve pulls the cell doors away he gestures for the boys to follow him. “Be quick.” And with that parting comment, the teens all run out of the door and in the opposite direction of you. Steve checks round the room for anyone or anything. He smashes a few things (beyond repair) and takes a briefcase full of files on the experiments preformed on the teens. He then leaves and follows the teens.

No one follows you as you stalk through the corridors looking for another piece of meat. You’re so focused on stalking for another prey you don’t realise there’s someone behind you until there plunging a needle into your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUN!


	24. Chapter 24

“Steve we’ve made you dinner, you should come and eat. Starving yourself really isn’t going to help. Steve? Don’t make me come in there.” Clint bangs on the door again, the rest of the Avengers stand against the wall with concerned looks on their faces. Steve hadn’t been out of his room in five days, ever since the mission where you’d gone missing.

He’d begged and pleaded for them to wait for you. Bruce had forgotten to pick up the tracking device and there was no way to find you. Everyone presumed that you’d ran off towards the woods on the trail of some small animal. They thought that you would eventually run ‘Fluffy’ out of your system and then you’d try and find some sort of emergency service, sure you’d be naked and you’d be embarrassed but you would be safe, it would just take time. Steve could sense that something was more sinister than that. He felt guilty he knew that he should have followed you and not the teens.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

You wake up on a cold hard floor. Your head hurts. You sit up and the room spins.

“Well, well, well, looks like our guest of honour has finally woken up.” You try to focus on where the voice is coming from and eventually your eyes fall upon a tall man dressed all in black. His eyes glow a piercing blue from within the dark. He smirks at you.

“We all thought that you’d got away for good, those mean Avengers kidnapped you and forced you to fight for the wrong team. But, now you’re back and we can pick up from where we left off with your training. It was nice to see you running back like the little puppy that you are. Those stupid Avengers didn’t know how to properly use your power but, I will teach you to be the killing machine that I know you can be.”

“Touch me and I’ll kill you,” you spit on the floor.

“Now (y/n) please don’t make me use force, it really won’t be fun, for you that is.” There’s a menacing tone to his voice. You’re not scared though, “bite me!”

“No that’s more your style. I think we should leave you to think about what you’ve done, letting our other experiments get away, what a bad girl you are. When you’re ready we can talk about your training. Keep her shut in the dark, don’t feed her or provide her with anything. She must be punished.”

He stalk out followed by two other men, the door clangs shut and you’re engulfed in darkness. You hear the lock turn in the door and you shiver in the cold. Tears fall from your eyes and puddle on the floor. You think of your family back at the tower. Why haven’t they come to your rescue? Then you think of the tracking device in your arm, Bruce had installed it to keep you safe. Why the hell isn’t it working? You feel with your fingers along your forearm until you fall upon a small bump that no one else would notice unless they knew it was there.

You raise your fist into the air and bring it down on to the small bump. You wince slightly and a small whimper leaves your lips. You do this repeatedly until you feel a small spark of electricity beneath your skin. Then you fall back against the cold wall and pray that they are waiting for a sign from you.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Steve drops his plate to the floor spilling chilli and rice everywhere. The plate shatters into tiny pieces on the hard wood floor. He clutches the tablet to his chest and skips around in small circles.

“There’s a signal, it’s (y/n)’s signal! Somethings happened with her tracker, she must have reactivated it. She’s still at the base, we’ve got to go and save her!” He doesn’t bother with the broken plate, he grips the tablet and goes to walk out of the room.

“Whoa there,” Thor grabs him round the shoulders and pulls him back, “we can’t go on a rouge mission to save her, that place is going to crawling with agents and they will be expecting us to go and save her. It doesn’t make sense for us to go. However, Natasha get Fury on the phone we need to create a plan we need to get our sister back.”

None of them wait for Fury to arrive, everyone goes and suits up before meeting in the conference suit. When Fury eventually turns up he’s shocked to see everyone sitting around the table, Steve still clutches the tablet to his chest.

“Alright then, what’s the emergency? I finally get some free time and you guys want to go on a mission. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you guys suit up so quickly so, where’s the fire?”

“It’s (y/n),” Steve begins to shake so Clint takes over.

“She managed to get her tracker working, we don’t know how.”

“Alright then where is she? I’ll send a jet to pick her up.”

“That’s the problem,” Clint continues, “it’s going to be a bit hard for you to just send a jet, she’s still at the HYDRA base. They must have taken her prisoner, we need to break back in and get her out, and let me say that of you think we won’t do it without permission then you-“

“Let’s go get her back,” Fury interrupts.  


	25. Chapter 25

It felt like forever that you sat in that cold cell, you are brave though and do not cave. Your throat is scratched dry through crying, and your stomach is rumbling in protest of not having dinner, but you pray and pray and pray that your family will turn up and save the day. Each time the door knob wiggles you jump with a little bit of excitement. You’d even be happy to see Fury break the door in at least you’d be able to get out of this hell hole.

But, as the hours tick away you begin to lose hope. Maybe they don’t even care, they’ve got those new people to help out now why would they want you back. You’re unpredictable and you cause pain to people. You’re a waste of space. You collapse in a heap of exhaustion and tears.

You’re originally woken by the sounds of shouting. Then you notice the sound of gunfire humming in the background. The door knob jiggles and you hear the lock click. Your heart is in your mouth as you pray for it to be one of the Avengers come back to rescue you, when a man dressed all in black enters your heart sinks back to the pit of your stomach and it as if it physically pulls you down, you fall to the floor.

“Get up,” the man has a thick Russian accent and is holding up a gun, the end is pointing towards you, “I said get up … NOW!” You realise the soldier isn’t joking and reluctantly rise up. He walks over and pulls back the cell doors, “Follow me.” The gun is constantly trained on your head and you know better than to argue. The soldier gets behind you and places the tip of the gun between you shoulder blades, “one wrong move and boom,” he whispers menacingly into your ear. He directs you out of the door and again you notice the gun fire in the background, you know that something has happened to the base but you can’t figure out what.

The man leads you down a long narrow corridor before taking a sudden left and pushing you into a room. There are more men in here, some of them are wearing white lab coats.

“Over there,” the gun stabs you between your shoulder and you lurch forward towards a chair, well, it’s more of a table with straps to retain your arms, legs and head. You look round, there’s nowhere for you to run and before you have a chance to resist you are spun and yanked backwards towards the surgical table.

Four men restrain you as you try to fight. They attach you to the chair with the straps and once your forehead is strapped back you lose all chance of escape.

“I grew tired of waiting for you to make this decision for yourself, so I made it for you. We’ve grown to understand that those Avengers have been pumping you full of a serum, so now we have to counteract that with some of our own stuff and make you far less stable,” one of the scientists wave a needle in front of your face, the needle is larger than Bruce’s and the liquid inside is glowing blue. You can instantly tell that whatever it is, it should not be going into your body.

“No. Please no.” You try and fight the restraints but they hold fast and no matter how hard you try and pull your arms away a needle goes into each arm. You can feel it crawling around your body, it makes your senses sharpen and your limbs grow slightly colder. You begin to cry and the soldiers and scientists laugh.

“Leave her she might start to scream and we really don’t want to be around for that,” they all start to file out of the room.

“Scream? What? What is going to happen to me?” They ignore your desperate pleas and walk off and around the corner.

 It starts slowly it feels as if your fingers are too close to a candle but, before long your whole body is on fire. Every one of your limbs feels as if it is burning from the inside out and when you try to scream your throat burns too. You feel as if this is how you’re going to die, alone and in pain. Tears fall out of your eyes and burn your face, everything is too hot and it hurts like mad.

You don’t hear the gun fire growing louder as if it is coming closer to the room you’ve been shoved in. You also don’t hear Steve’s voice as he calls your name, desperately trying to find where they’ve hidden you.  However, you hear as the door knob jiggle. You scream from both the sensation of burning and the terror that it’s one of the scientists come back to finish you off. Whoever is behind the door is struggling to open it, after a few tries of the locked doorknob a foot come flying through the centre of the door. A hand sneaks through the hole that the kicker had made and twists the bolt so that the door swings open softly. Standing in the door way is a tall man dressed in red, white and blue. A shield hangs off his arm and his pulls the hood, which is covering his face, down exposing his blonde hair.

“(Y/n)!” His face is covered in shock and worry as he rushes forward to untie you from the bed. You fall forward in your weakened state and he catches you before you hit the floor. “What have they done to you?” He sees the two empty needle on a table next you and he scoops you up into his arms.

“Guys, I’ve found her she’s in a bad way, I’m heading back to the quinjet. Natasha go and get Hulk, I’m going to need Banner as soon as possible. Everyone else cover me.” He pulls his shield up to cover your head which is resting on his chest. “Let’s get you out of here.”

How Steve got you out of that base alive was a miracle, as soon as he stepped out of the room gunfire started raining down on the both of you. Bombs were thrown but, Steve ducked and dodged and cradled you to keep you calm. It didn’t take long for the quinjet to be looming in your sight.

Nearly the whole team is on board when Steve climbs on with you in his arms.

“Right let’s get away from here,” Fury orders and the air craft slowly starts to rise into the air. Steve glances around.

“Where’s Tony?”

“Still back near the base.” He pulls his head set down, “Tony, do your thing.”

A puzzled look falls across yours and the avengers the faces, it’s answered by a giant explosion behind you.

“The base is demolished,” Tony’s voice echoes around the cabin, “now can one of you please open the door.” There’s a banging at the bottom of the air craft. Thor stands up and goes to open the door and let Tony in.

Once Tony has safely got on board everyone’s attention falls to you. Bruce is bent over you attaching heart monitor pads to your chest and pulling a blood pressure cuff around the top of your arm. A look of concern is plastered across his face. “We need to get her back to the tower now.”


	26. Chapter 26

Steve picks you back up and cradles you like a baby in his arms. He refuses to let anyone else carry in. Bruce runs on ahead to the medical wing to prep for you. Steve walks quickly but softly so that you wouldn’t get hurt. Your body still burns and the sensation has spread into your lungs.

He lays you down on the bed carefully and steps away. Bruce falls to work. He plunges and IV into your arm and hooks it up to a bag of saline. “I don’t know what they’ve put into her system but, whatever it is she’s not responding well to it. She’s got a temperature of 38 degrees and it keeps on climbing, guys, I don’t know what I can do to help her. I’ve given her some stuff to try and lower her temperature but she’s really not in a good way.”

You toss and turn and twitch, the pain rips through your body, the flames lick around your insides slowly cremating them. You whimper and Steve rushes to your side, and grasps your hand, “hey, hey I’m here, you’re ok. Everything will be alright.”  He strokes your hand until you settle.

“The next few hours are going to be vital. Someone needs to be sat with her while I head back to the lab and run her bloods. I need to find out what they pumped into her system.” Everyone pulls up a chair around your bed. “So I guess you’re all staying,” Bruce chuckles, “give me a shout if there’s any change.” Bruce walks off in the direction of the lab. The room falls into silence, you twitch from the heat and Natasha brushes your hair from your face and Steve grabs your hand. No one speaks and the only sound is the soft whimpers that escape your mouth. Steve strokes your lower arm, up and down, and it’s rather soothing. Clint reaches over and wipes the sweat from your forehead. Thor sits in the corner and starts to hum an Asgardian lullaby. You pull your knees up into your chest and full into a fitful sleep.

Every time you twitch or cry out the Avengers jump up out of their seats and look over you. There’s a constant look of worry over their faces and no one speaks for fear of waking you.

They sit there while hours pass. During the fourth hour you start to convulse. Convulsions rack your body as you twitch on the bed. Steve is the first to wake, he looks at you and knows instantly something is wrong.

“Guys, wake up! Wake UP! BRUCE, BRUCE COME QUICK SOMETHINGS WRONG!” Everyone startles awake and glances towards you. Natasha rushes to your side.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n), wake up, wake up!” She grabs your shoulders and shakes you but you just twitch in her arms.

Bruce bursts through the door, a first aid bag in his arms, “everybody out I need some space.” No one moves but, Natasha lets go over your shoulders. “I said everybody out… NOW, GO, GET OUT.” Everyone creeps out and heads away from the medical room, everyone apart from Steve, who lingers by the door and watches as Bruce rips the drip line from your IV and plunges a needle into it. It takes a few seconds to work but you stop twitching and finally lay still. Bruce sighs, “You can come back in now Steve I know you’re still there.”

Steve hangs his head as he walks back in and sits next to you, “what happened?”

“Her temperature spiked again, she’s still human and when her temperature gets to high she’ll fall into a seizure or worse a coma.”

“You mean she could…” Steve can’t say the last word, it chokes him and he looks at you with tears in her eyes.

“I’m trying everything I can but it takes time. What HYDRA pumped into her was to try and make her lose control, but it was poisonous and deadly, it should have killed her instantly, but it didn’t because she’s strong. I’ve sedated her for a bit just to give her organs a chance to recover from the strain of the intense seizure. She can still hear you though, talk to her, and let her know that it’s all ok. I’ve got to head back to the lab and try to work out what the right chemical pattern to counteract whatever is in her system.”

Steve sits with you and tells you about the teenagers you helped to rescue, “one of them can read minds and it’s been driving Tony up the wall. Whenever he thinks of some rude or inappropriate she pulls him up on it and embarrasses him in front of everyone. Pepper says he’s a lot more polite and caring at home now because he’s worried about this girl reading his mind of unpleasant thoughts. And there’s a boy who is incredibly fast. Natasha has been trying to train him but if he’s not in the mood he just runs away from her and there’s no way he can be caught. We want you to help them learn to control their powers. You’d be good at that.” Steve hadn’t realised that he’d started to cry, “You’ve got to wake up and be ok we need you.”

“Steve?” It’s Clint, he leans on the on the doorway, “Bruce has summoned all in the lab. He say it’s important. You coming?”   
Steve shakes his head he know he can’t leave you.

“She’ll be fine. Banners got a computer that he’s carrying around with him, he’s using it to track her vital signs. Come on, Banner wants us all to be there.”

Steve sighs and squeezes your hand, “I won’t be long.” He then follows Clint to the lounge.

The other Avengers are already there when Clint and Steve walk through the door. Everyone is huddled on the sofa but Tony and Natasha stand to give some space on to the new arrivals. Once everybody has found a place to sit or stand Bruce begins.

“Look, things don’t look so great. I’m trying my best to counteract whatever is in (y/n)’s system but it’s a mixture of so many different things and they all have affected her body in different ways. Some of her vital organs have already shut down and I’m pretty sure that I’m going to have to hook her up to a dialysis machine soon. She’s got an incredibly high fever, that I can’t lower, and it’s sending her into seizures. Basically I don’t know if I can help her anymore, I’m going to make her comfortable and we will have to wait and see.”

As soon as Bruce finishes Tony stands up and runs out of the lounge and to the room where you are sleeping. No one goes after him, he needs to do this alone. He sits in the vacant seat next to you and he takes up your hand in his, “hey dog breath, look I’m really bad at things like this but, I need you to know something. You were always like a daughter to me, we’re family and god if anything happens to you I don’t know what I will do. So, come on wake up just for me.”

“Now why would I wake up for you?” You groan.

“You’re awake! Wait did you hear all that? Look, you’d better not read too much into that.”

“Whatever Tony I love you to. Ow!”

“What? What is it? Shall I get Bruce?” You nod and Tony sprints out of the room. It doesn’t take him long to come back with Bruce trailing behind him.

“Thanks Tony you can leave us now, (y/n) and I need to have a little chat.” Tony nods, shoots a smile in your direction and heads out of the door. Bruce walks over and helps you to sit up.

“I have some bad news,” Bruce starts, “I’m struggling to find out what HYDRA put into your system and as time passes you’re growing weaker. Eventually your organs are going to start shutting down and I don’t know what to do to make you better again and I can’t bear to see you in pain.”

You nod, you knew this wasn’t going to end well your limbs are still burning and your chest had finally joined the fire inside, you smile at Bruce, “how long have I got?” Bruce gives you a sympathetic smile back.

“The maximum of 48 hours.”

“I want to go up to the roof.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, with everyone. If there’s nothing you can do I want to watch my final sunset and then my final Disney film. Can we do that?”

“Sure, I’ll set you up to a morphine pump, that way you can have a hand held pump that will give you the amount of pain relief that you need.”

Bruce removes the IV line from your arm but leave the cannula in. He hooks up another line and puts a small electronic device at the end. “Whenever you need pain relief hit this button.” He shows you the button to press. “I’ll go and get the others.”  

Steve is the only one to come back. He walks in with an oversized t-shirt and some grey shorts of his. “I thought that you could wear these, hospital gowns are rather revealing and we are going up on the roof after all.”

“Thanks can you help me change?” Steve’s cheeks grow red and you can practically feel the heat coming from them. You laugh, “Steve, you’ve known me for ages. You were one of the first people I met when you rescued me the first time. This really isn’t anything that big.”

You eventually manage to talk him into helping you. Once your changed he pulls you up on to his back and gives you a piggy back up to the roof.

All the other Avengers are already up there by the time that you two arrive. You gasp as you see the roof. The group have transformed it into a beautiful place to relax. Fairy lights are strung across the barriers along the edge of the roof. There’s a picnic blanket on the floor and it’s covered in everyone’s favourite food. Tony has bought up a bottle of his best champagne and hands you a glass. You keep one arm wrapped around Steve’s neck and take a sip. The bubbles shoot up your nose and cause you to sneeze. Everyone laughs and Bruce takes the glass back off you, ‘it doesn’t mix too well with morphine,’ he explains.

Steve walks to the blanket and sits down which allows you to slide off his shoulders. The coolness of the night air on your burning body is soothing and a smile creeps across your face. You crawl on to your own spot on the rug.

You pick up a pop tart, which turns out to be the only food Thor had bought. Turns out he had bought four boxes and he ate three of them. You lay across the blanket on your stomach, it turns out the morphine ruined your appetite completely, so instead of eating you watched the others. A competition had started on who could lift Thor’s hammer. No one even came close (apart from Steve) and Thor’s booming laugh could be heard echoing around.

You turned over on to your back and looked up at the stars twinkling above you.

“That’s one is the big dipper.” It’s Clint, “I show the stars to my nieces and nephew all the time.”

“They’re beautiful I’m going to miss them.” The thought of leaving everything behind became too much and the tears started slipping out of your eyes.

“Hey, hey,” Clint helps you to sit up and pulls you into a hug, “let’s just enjoy tonight.”

Hours passed upon the roof, eventually your temperature began to spike so much that you grew cold and started to shiver. Thor removed his hoodie and wrapped it around your shoulders.

“Disney princess time,” Natasha calls out. Thor is the one to pick you up this time and he carries you down to the lounge. He keeps you on his lap when he sits on the sofa. Steve sits on the one side and Natasha on the other, Clint sits on the floor at Thor’s feet, Bruce checks your pump and then heads for his arm chair. Even Tony wants to be near you and he sits on the floor next to Clint.

“Alright Lady (y/n), what film are we going to watch.”

“The princess and the frog. I just love Dr Falicifer. He’s probably my favourite Disney villain.”

“Alright your wish is my command,” Tony pipes up. He crawls forward and puts the DVD into the player. The music starts of and the welcoming sight of the castle appears on the screen. You lay down and put your head into Steve’s lap.

“Here, let me help you,” he pulls a pillow from behind him and places it under your head, “better?” You nod and pulls your hand into the sleeves of Thor’s warm hoodie.

About half way through the film you yawn, the morphine has taken its hold and you’re ready for a nap. “Guys, I just want to say that I love you all, thanks for the perfect evening. I’m going to take a bit of a nap but feel free to finish watching the film.”

Everyone says goodnight to you and promises to see you when you wake up. You fall asleep with a warm smile on your face. You’re still in a lot of pain and your chest burns more than ever but, you’re happy and right at that moment in time that is all that matters.

No one see’s as Natasha looks down at you and no one see’s the three tears sneak their way out of her eyes. It’s hard for her to show emotion. She’s been trained not to show any sign of weakness. But, her heart breaks a little when she sees your small frame lying across the boys’ laps and knows that you won’t be around for much longer.

Eventually you fall asleep and the film finishes but no one wants to move. Clint grabs the remote and turns the TV on. A comedy channel comes on. Everyone watches it for a while. Eventually everyone starts to fall asleep, in their seats. It’s a beautiful scene a family all huddled around the TV fast asleep.

Steve is the first person to wake up. Your head is still in his lap a smile still on your face. “Come on let’s get you to bed.” He shakes your shoulders lightly.

“(Y/n)? Wakey wakey. Come on time to wake up. (Y/n)? (Y/N)?! (Y/N) Wake up” He shake you harder and harder and you flop underneath his grip. His shouts of panic wakes Tony.

“God Cap what time is it?” Tony groans turning to look at him. When his eyes fall on your lifeless body the colour drains from his skin, “Banner wake up! Wake up it’s (y/n)!”

Bruce shakes himself awake when he sees you he jumps up, he holds your wrist and he searches desperately for a pulse. He let’s go and looks up to Steve, he shakes his head. Steve cries out and scoops you up into his arms and grasps you to his chest. He holds you and rocks back and forth, sobs racking his chest.

The noise wake’s Clint, Natasha and Thor.

“Steve?” Natasha whispers the three of them look at the mess that is their friend and the lifeless body of their other friend. It’s too much for Natasha, she’s seen too many of her friends fall before her, she’s runs out of the room. Clint can’t really take the sight in either and uses the excuse of checking on Natasha to leave the room.

Thor takes you from Steve’s arms. He’s in too much of a state to fight him. Thor stands and carries you back to the medical centre. He lays you on the bed. He kneels and takes your hand, which has gone from being scolding hot to frozen. “I will miss you Lady (y/n), you were a valiant warrior.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Your passing hit the Avengers hard, the tower closed for a week, training stopped and Fury bought no new missions forward. It affected everyone differently. Natasha went into gym mode, she stopped eating, stopped sleeping, she just worked out in the gym all day. Mostly she worked with the punch bags she was angry at HYDRA for hurting you and was preparing herself for revenge on the next mission.

Bruce hid away in the lab, he was creating serums for the tree new teens they had rescued, he wanted them to be incredible like you were. And he wanted them to use their powers for good just like you had.

Thor returned to Asgard, being around your belongings was too hard for him.

Clint hid away in his nest, he read the books that had once been your favourite. Whenever he gets to a book mark he gets upset again. It’s another book you will never finish.

Tony fell back into alcohol, no one saw him for two days. He went out for a 48 hour bender. The rest of the week was spent being scolded and supported by Pepper.

Steve was hit the hardest though, he just lay on your bed and didn’t move. He stopped eating, speaking and functioning. No one could pull him out of his slump. He had lost Bucky and now he had lost you.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It had been a year since you had gone. Everyone had slowly built their lives back up.

Everyone had just walked out of the conference room, a new recruit following them. Her name was knives. She was a killer assassin from Puerto Rico. Clint was given the task of showing her round the tower, her new home. The final stop on the tour was the roof.

“What’s with the little garden in the corner?” She points to the garden in the corners. Fairy lights are entwined with roses that grow up the wall, pots of plants grow from boxes and pots placed in odd place. There’s even Asgardian plants.

On the wall there’s a plaque with your photo.

“It’s for a fallen soldier, she was part of our family and we all must remember her.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry this is a sad ending please don't hate me :(


	27. Loki's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternative ending to this fic. It's a bit happier to the original ending. Enjoy.

Alternate ending (continued from when Thor lays you on the bed in the medical centre.)

Bruce comes rushing in. “You know she’s not dead don’t you?” He asks Thor.

“I guessed when you looked Steve, you would have been more upset she means a lot to you does she not?”

“Of course she does. She’s not well though and any medicine that I have to offer won’t help her anymore and if no one helps her she will die.”

“I know, I need to take her to Asgard with me, they should be able to help her there. However, I cannot promise anything so we should not tell Steve brother of Rodgers in case I we are unsuccessful.”

“I agree, I’ll keep up the pretence of (y/n)’s passing, he can’t go through this twice. Come back in a week and let me know what the situation is?”

“I will, now allow me to go up to the roof, make sure that no one follows me. I will return home now.” He scoops you back up. You fall limply against his chest. You are gravely ill. But your family won’t just let you die like this and they know you are a soldier and you will fight.

Thor holds you in one arm and smashes his hammer into the floor. In a flash he is gone.

It is the longest week of Bruce’s life. It kills him to see the rest of his family so broken. Steve won’t leave your room, he refuses to eat and cries all the time whilst hugging your pillow. Natasha has become more violent she punches and kicks everything. It’s fine when she’s in the gym, but when she started to attack the plates and bowls it got a bit dangerous for everyone. She returned to the gym after she had to have 12 stitches put in her hand. Clint just hides in his nest all day, reading the books that were yours.

Tony was the worst though. He went missing for a day and a half. Bruce found him when he got a call from the police. He had been held in a cell for being drunk and disorderly. He’d been on a 48 hour bender. Bruce took him to Pepper who smacked him round the back of the head and pulled him to a hug. Everyone worried for him to.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back on Asgard, Thor lays you upon a golden bed. “I need to see the prisoner.”

“We cannot release him from the prison Odison. What if attacks?”

“Tell him it is (y/n) and that she needs urgent help. Inform him that he causes any more harm he will be thrown into the pits of darkness.” The guards bow and go to get Loki from the cells.

He is bought in and thrown at Thor’s feet. “You may leave now,” Thor directs and the guards nod and leave.

When he had been collected by the guards he presumed that Thor was here to force him to work or some other form of punishment. But when his eyes fall on you he realises it far more serious. He presumes you are dead and he is overcome with emotion. He rushes to your side and pulls your cold hand into his.

“Lady (y/n)? What happened to her? I thought she went missing?”

“Brother, calm down. We found her a few months ago. HYDRA have bought harm upon her and Doctor Banner is unable to aid her any more. I need you to use your powers for good for a change and heal her. She will surely die without our help.”

Loki wipes a tear from beneath his eye. The thought that you had dies had been a false alarm and the grief that he had felt only moments ago has turned into worry with a hint of relief. 

“Of course I will help her brother. She is family to me. It was her that assisted me in seeing the error of my ways after the horrendous battle of the city of New York.”

“Yes, you owe her a favour. Do it now brother, she doesn’t have much time.”

Loki raises his hands into the air, he places one on your forehead and the other on your chest. He mumbles in ancient script. Green wisps of light ink their way out form his palms and his fingertips, and slip their way across your body. They form patterns and symbols upon your pale flesh.  Loki begins to shout his words and your body glows green. There’s a sudden explosion of green light and Loki is blown away from you and back towards his brother.

“What is it? What have you done?” Thor rushes to your side and scoops you up into his arms, “Brother if you have hurt her I will have to re-think your punishment and no one will be here to save you this-“

Thor is interrupted by a soft murmuring and little coughs that come the huddle of your chest.

“Boys no offense I really don’t feel well enough to break up a fight between the both of you. I don’t really feel up to it.”

“(Y/n) you’re alive!” Loki scrambles up from the floor and rushes to his brother’s side. He smiles down at you. Loki had a soft spot for you and was delighted to hear you speak. Colour had started to return to your cheeks and your limbs had started to return to a normal temperature.

“Now I guess I’m in Asgard? I mean if Bruce couldn’t fix me this would have been a last resort right?”

“Lady (y/n), I am so glad that you are well again! You had us concerned. We must celebrate the return of your health. Guards! Tell the cook to prepare a banquet. Invite our brothers and sisters, we are celebrating!”

“Thor, calm down, I feel better but to be honest I just want to go home. We could order pizza and have pop tarts and ice-cream?”

“As you wish,” he says setting you down in his throne, “just allow me to return Loki to his cell.” Loki’s face drops, he had only just been reunited with you, and now you were being taken away again and he was being locked away. He looks into your eyes, pleading.

“No, Loki comes with us. We have safe rooms in the tower if we need to lock him away, if he causes any trouble, which I’m sure he won’t,” with that you shoot a threatening glare towards the now smiling boy in the corner, “he’s family and family stick together.”

 You stand and wobble slightly on your feet, one brother rushes to each of your side. Loki supports your right arm, Loki takes your left.

“Come along let’s get you home, brother you can come too but no funny business.”

“No funny business,” Loki concedes.

The rest of the team were elated to have you back. Steve broke down in tears when he saw you, and Natasha and Clint pulled you into the middle of a group hug.

 Everyone was wary of Loki to begin with, no one wanted him to stay. Surprisingly it was Thor that made everyone give him another chance, he only had to explain how he had saved your life and everyone became far more accepting.

Your first night back in the tower was spent with everyone having a pizza party followed by pop tarts. It was good to be back.


End file.
